


Темное время

by gotham2018, Spicebox



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Лучше двенадцать из двадцати четырех, чем пятьдесят на пятьдесят.





	Темное время

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

Пациент-заключенный номер D-171, Эдвард Нигма, огорченно покачал головой:  
\- Нет, Освальд, дело не в психах. Мне с ними сложно, но они меня не достают.  
\- А в чем тогда? - спросил Освальд.  
Эдвард огляделся, будто высматривая спрятанную камеру. Потом снова повернулся, сплел пальцы в замок, наклонился вперед, к армированному стеклу.  
\- Все дело в нем, - заговорщически шепнул он.  
\- В ком? - так же тихо переспросил Освальд. Ощущение, что его дорогой друг в Аркхэме окончательно сошел с ума, нарастало лавинообразно. И если так, если окажется, что его Эда испортили в этой богадельне, - о, вот тут Освальд будет колебаться только в одном: на что наматывать кишки главврача - на нож или на напильник.  
\- В темном Эдварде, - вздохнул Эд. - Он опять начал появляться в зеркале. Он говорит ужасные вещи, и, боюсь, он может попытаться делать ужасные вещи. Снова.  
Это "снова", такое резкое и категоричное, странно диссонировало с его взволнованным тихим голосом.  
Аркхэм, с сочувствием подумал Освальд. Он понимал Эда как никто - вспоминал себя после лечения, чистого, благостного и беспомощного, - любой отголосок внешнего мира казался тогда ему ревом демонов, побежденных чудом Стрейнджа, но так и не сдохших окончательно, разлагающихся на самом дне возрожденной души.  
Но Стрэйндж был трусливый мудак и шарлатан, а пингвин оставался хищной птицей.  
\- Послушай. - Освальд вдохнул, выдохнул и продолжил, повышая голос, бережно сжимая в руке пингвина, сложенного Эдом из листа бумаги: - Послушай, я тебя отсюда скоро вытащу. У меня кое-что интересное намечается, без тебя никак, Эд. Я уже в процессе. Не забывай надевать свитер, здесь сквозняки. Ешь печенье.  
\- Там внутри математические задачи, - эхом откликнулся Эд. - Просто, но мило. Как китайское печенье.  
\- Можешь по ним гадать, - Освальд улыбнулся, развел руками. - Ну вроде “завтра меня ждет Пифагор”. Или, как там его, Архимед?  
\- Ферма, - сказал Эд. - Боюсь, меня ждет только Ферма.  
Он выглядел таким грустным и трогательно спокойным, что Освальд решил не откладывать визит к главврачу. Должно быть, Ферма был чем-то вроде Фальконе математического мира. Но того, кто сидит на вершине, при желании и необходимости можно подвинуть, а потом и сбросить вниз.  
\- Боюсь, тебя ждет только скучная административная работа на вершине Готэма, мой друг, - вздохнул Освальд, повторяя его жест - пальцы в замке под подбородком. - И, боюсь, ты скоро запросишься обратно. Начнешь меня проклинать и винить. Даже не представляю, что ты захочешь со мной сделать за такую подставу.  
Эд - ну наконец-то - улыбнулся мягкой своей, очаровывающей улыбкой, трогающей только края губ, глаза - и сердце человека, которому она адресована. Отодвинулся, расцепил пальцы, положил расслабленные ладони на стол.  
\- Я изменился, - сказал он. - Зло, которое было во мне, исчезло. И теперь я хочу начать новую жизнь с тобой, Освальд.  
Со мной, эхом отдалось внутри. Да нет, он про новую жизнь, про административную работу хотя бы. Ну разумеется. Как же тут по-другому. Чего еще может хотеть этот загнанный в угол, отчаявшийся, неотразимо притягательный Эд.  
Освальд поднялся, хлопнув ладонями по столешнице.  
\- Ну что, визит окончен. Ты еще не успеешь съесть все свои математические печеньки, как я тебя отсюда вытащу.  
Эд сидел неподвижно, смотрел не отводя взгляда - снизу вверх.  
\- Готовься, собирай вещи, - сказал Освальд.  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы ты во мне не разочаровался, дорогой друг, - ответил Эд.  
Освальд вышел. Он пытался осмыслить и понять эту интонацию: не "вытащи, и я отплачу", нет. И не "вытащи, и я стану незаменимым".  
Эд не торговался и не желал привилегий.  
Я хочу быть тебе полезным, вот что он сказал, - и плечи Освальда ссутулились, когда он проходил в кабинет главврача.

На ночь Эд пил снотворное. Объяснял это, игнорируя сертификат психического здоровья, беспокойством по поводу другого Эда. Темного Эда. Убийцу, конченого психопата. Он наверняка сгущал краски.  
Освальд был весь в своей избирательной кампании, и много времени проводил на людях, и много улыбался, и много общался - к ночи его голос хрип, он пил горячее молоко (мама говорила, это лучшее средство), а Эд пил свое снотворное; они сталкивались на кухне в полдвенадцатого, и мама говорила, что любовь бывает всего однажды, а если так, то она, любовь, и была Эдом, открывающим кран и наливающим воду в стакан, чтобы запить таблетки, и протягивающим Освальду банку с медом - конечно же, с медом молоко гораздо вкуснее.  
Я в тебя верю, говорил Эд, я сделаю для тебя все.  
Он приглаживал волосы Освальда (как обычно, хохолком встопорщившиеся сзади), улыбался этой своей прямо в сердце и желал спокойной ночи. Мама, моя любовь такая тихая и уютная, думал Освальд, размешивая мед в молоке. Утром голос становился нормальным, и Эд становился - оставался - собой, зачитывал расписание, сопровождая текст комментариями, иногда язвительными, иногда отстраненными, всегда здравыми, а перед выходом останавливал Освальда, чтобы поправить неровно завязанный галстук, - Освальд мог, пожалуй, написать уже книгу "Сто и один способ завязать галстук так, чтобы его поправил Эд Нигма".  
Эд любил готовить завтраки; было бы слишком вульгарно думать о завтраке, поданном дорогим другом прямо в постель, - но сложно было не думать об этом при пробуждении.  
А еще у Эда был страх. Необоснованный, наверняка выдуманный.  
Тот, который заставлял его пить снотворное каждый вечер, даже сейчас.

\- Я лично вырву этой гадине её гнусный язык! Этой тупой сплетнице, этой мерзкой твари, этой гнусной змее, посмевшей копаться своими грязными руками в грязном… - Освальд поперхнулся. - То есть в чистом, конечно, в чистом...  
\- Запомни свою мысль, - Эд потянулся за телефоном.  
\- Что-то срочное? - вскинулся Освальд.  
\- Нет, просто спать пора, - Эдвард отключил будильник, достал из кармана пузырек с  
таблетками. Высыпал три на ладонь.  
\- Если ты повторишь это выступление на публике, мисс Вейл даже не придётся напрягаться и публиковать статью. Примерно сорок процентов аудитории и так поверит, что твоя мать была штатной доносчицей Гестапо, - сказал он и, задрав голову, вытряхнул в рот таблетки. Запил. - Подкатишь к Сальваторе, следующий - Пепперштейн, у него много расходов на шлюх. В конце концов, они владеют издательским домом “Газетт”. Остаются жёлтые листки, но статья про то, что мать будущего мэра выдавала людей нацистам, опубликованная рядом со статьёй о марсианских коммунистах в канализации…  
Эд покачал пузырёк в ладони и оценивающе заглянул в стеклянное горлышко, словно раздумывал, не удвоить ли дозу.  
\- Эд, - позвал Освальд.  
\- Ты думаешь, я перестраховываюсь, - ответил Эд.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Но он убил Кристин. И тебе тоже стоит его бояться.  
Эд наклонил голову, усмехнулся смущенно и одновременно жутко.  
\- Он ее расчленил и спрятал в полицейском участке, а мне потом искать пришлось. Кусок за куском, Освальд, кусок за куском. Если он появится...  
Он закрыл глаза.  
Освальд потянулся к поясу, к пистолету - так, на всякий случай.  
\- Если вдруг когда-нибудь его увидишь, не верь ему ни в чем, не поворачивайся спиной и всегда держи под рукой заряженный пистолет, а то знаешь, что случится?  
\- Ничего? - предположил Освальд, сжимая рукоять пистолета.  
\- Бинго, - кивнул другой Эд. - Подумай еще. Тебе идет.  
\- Ты подменил таблетки?  
Другой Эд улыбнулся - и это была чужая улыбка, восхищенная, голодная.  
\- Освальд, Освальд, Освальд. Великолепен во всем. Да, малыш Эд две недели пьет витамины и совсем не высыпается. Это прискорбно сказывается на его и без того не особенно впечатляющем интеллекте.  
Он хлопнул ладонями по коленям, поднимаясь со стула:  
\- Тебе не помогут владельцы “Газетт”. Слухи - это всего лишь вирус, как грипп, а твоя попытка подкупить или запугать журналистов - лучшее признание правоты Вейл. Не надо угрожать или обещать деньги вирусу. Его необходимо просто уничтожить. Давно собираюсь это сделать, но не хотел начинать без тебя.  
\- Что, ждал моего одобрения?  
\- Определялся, кто ты мне, - он сел рядом, нетерпеливо нахмурился: - Так что? Освальд, смотри на меня. Ты что, против?  
\- Загадка, - ответил Освальд, сжимая рукоять пистолета. - Сядь, пожалуйста. Я хочу убить человека, а вместо этого должен подавать на него в суд за диффамацию. Кто я?  
\- Ты мэр, - выдохнул другой, опускаясь на стул. - Хорошо. Ладно, хорошо, Освальд. Смотри. Я безопасен. Давай поговорим о разнице в значениях слов “убить” и “уничтожить”.  
\- Ты темный Эд? - спросил Освальд и только сейчас понял, что этот человек, незнакомый и так пугавший его Эда, наверняка не считает себя темной частью его личности. Но темный Эд кивнул:  
\- Да, я он. А ты не допил свое молоко.  
\- А ты не дописал речь для общества вдов полицейских Готэма, - ответил Освальд.  
Пальцы скользили по рукояти, гладили курок. Все это было такой неестественной демонстрацией. Ведь он мог убить Эда кофейной ложечкой. Или обувной стойкой. Если он вообще мог заставить себя убить Эда.  
Другой Эд повернул к себе блокнот. Потом вскинул голову, размазал отстраненный взгляд по стене:  
\- Готэм живет, пока живет ваша память. Хотя знаешь, если бы я убил пяток этих вдов, скажем, в алфавитном порядке и разложил их куски в значимых...  
\- Этого мы делать не будем, - хмуро дернул губами Освальд.  
\- М-м? - обернулся другой Эд. Взгляд был заинтересованным, темным.  
\- Нет, - он повысил голос.  
Другой Эд кивнул.  
\- Это мой город, - вздохнув, пояснил Освальд. - Скоро я стану мэром, и ты мне поможешь.  
\- Конечно, - ответил другой Эд.  
\- Ты не будешь делать необдуманных резких движений.  
\- Конечно, - повторил другой Эд. - Ведь ты - мой Освальд.  
Он сказал это так просто и так двусмысленно, что Освальд смутился.  
\- В общем, просто допиши дурацкую речь.  
Они проговорили всю ночь, и тот, другой, был полон энтузиазма и не скрывал желания общаться, а еще он знал кучу смешных историй: про глупых полицейских (ничем не помочь), про то, как Эд клеил женщин (что за беспомощный придурок), про то, как прятать трупы, и вот когда Освальд уже клевал носом, другой Эд наклонился к нему - лоб ко лбу - и прошептал:  
\- Не говори другому.  
\- Что именно? - развеселился Освальд. Веселость его была наигранной, такой же ненастоящей, как другой Эд.  
\- Что он пьет вместо снотворного витамины, - ладони скользили по лицу, - он же и так из-за меня беспокоится, - губы щекотно шептали в шею, трогали неровным дыханием. - Но в этом нет никакого вреда, а, Освальд?  
\- Ты слишком близко, - заметил Освальд. - Отодвинься.  
\- Личное пространство, границы, тайны, - другой Эд отстранился, сел прямо, склонив голову набок. - Диоген, тот, который жил в бочке, точнее, в кувшине, использовал в качестве аргументации публичность действий и поступков. Еще он буквально освежевал Платона, ощипав петуха. "Человек - животное без шерсти и перьев". - "Иди, теперь ты человек". А еще он публично дрочил и при этом, поглаживая живот, приговаривал: вот бы получить такую власть над голодом. Иногда лучше быть проще, Освальд.  
Освальд зевнул. Пора было идти, поспать хотя бы пару часов - пока он не отрубился в кухне на диване. Одна минута, и он встанет. Ну две.  
\- Мы договорились, - голос рассек дремоту; Эд не спрашивал - утверждал с такой уверенностью, что Освальд потер глаза и уставился на него, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- Почему ты решил, что мы договорились?  
\- Потому что завтра твоя маленькая проблема с мисс Вейл перестанет существовать.  
\- О, - Освальд подался вперед, мгновенно просыпаясь: - Это точно, Эд? Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- А об этом ты узнаешь завтра, мой грозный Шахрияр, - улыбнулся другой Эд и, протянув руку, накрыл ладонью глаза Освальда. Это было так внезапно, дико и при этом так естественно, что Освальд заснул.

И нет, он не хотел знать, почему проснулся в собственной кровати переодетым в пижаму. Не хотел об этом даже думать.  
Внизу уютно бубнил телевизор. Сначала в полусонное сознание проникали только обрывки фраз: “Ужасная трагедия”, “Никто не подозревал”, “Преступление, которому нет и не будет…”  
\- Ага, - кивнул Освальд невидимому комментатору. В Готэме каждое утро начиналось с новостей о никогда не бывалых преступлениях, которые вновь потрясли горожан. - Не будет равных или оправданий?  
“Оправданий! - с готовностью подхватил комментатор. - Рука, сжимавшая лёгкое и остроумное, как нам казалось, перо, поразила оплот справедливости! Сердце Джима Гордона, не раз подставлявшего свою грудь, чтобы заслонить мирных граждан! Ревность, безумие или корысть? Что бы ни заставило Валери Вейл, нашу бывшую коллегу, безжалостно отнять жизнь честнейшего полицейского, она сама вынесла себе самый суровый приговор…”  
Приговор? Освальд оделся и побрел в столовую, на звук телевизора. Что-то случилось с мерзкой писакой Вэйл, это хорошо. Но при чем тут Джим Гордон?  
Телевизор в столовой был выключен; звук раздавался из кухни, будто смешиваясь с восхитительным запахом еды. Эд, в фартуке с зеленым восклицательным знаком, что-то готовил, вполглаза глядя на экран.  
Профессионально перекошенное от скорби лицо комментатора сменилось подборкой кадров: хмурые люди в медицинской форме закатывают в машину высокую накрытую зелёной простынёй тележку. Коронёр записывает что-то в блокнот, а несчастный алкаш Буллок застыл над развороченной гостиничной постелью, заляпанной тёмным. Крупный план - полицейский в перчатке медленно убирает в прозрачный пакет пистолет, который Освальд уже не раз видел, в том числе - направленным на себя.  
“Спасибо, Джон. - Комментатор снова появился на экране. - Подающая надежды журналистка убивает своего любовника, офицера полиции, и кончает с собой при помощи его табельного оружия. - Он протянул растопыренную пятерню перед собой. - Как тебе такое, Супермен?!”  
Поморщившись, Эд прервал этот трагический вопль щелчком пульта.  
\- Значит, ты его видел, - сказал он. - Сегодня на завтрак шакшука. И у нас закончился кленовый сироп.  
Эд выглядел мрачным и - разумеется - не выспавшимся. Теперь стало понятно, почему иногда с утра у него бывало плохое настроение.  
\- Ты с ним говорил, - голос Эда, такой же негромкий, стал резче.  
\- Немного, - ответил Освальд. - Ты дописал речь. Потом снотворное подействовало.  
\- Он дописал.  
Нож стучал об доску ритмично и - почему-то - угрожающе. От запаха специй сдавливало виски. Да нет, это же Эд, его Эд. Просто не выспался. Просто не хотел врать дорогому другу открытым текстом. Но ведь Эду от этого не плохо? Не плохо. И ничего страшного другой Эд не делает? Не делает. Ну и зачем попусту его волновать?  
Он принимает это слишком близко к сердцу. Такой ответственный.  
\- Да, он дописал, - улыбнулся Освальд. - Я бы на твоем месте перевел будильник на пять минут вперед, ну, и пил снотворное по звонку. Если для тебя это так важно.  
\- Важно.  
Эд повернулся, взволнованно поправил очки и продолжил:  
\- Больше всего я боюсь однажды проснуться рядом с твоим трупом. Или - в луже твоей крови и с очередной его чертовой загадкой, где он спрятал твой труп, как весело будет его искать, давай, шевелись, неудачник, нам еще нужно запаковать нашего дорогого Освальда в чемоданы. А может, он и в один поместится, тут уж как разделать. Ты это понимаешь?!  
\- Эд, - выдохнул Освальд. Значит, это из-за него Эд так сильно беспокоился? Дорогой, любимый друг. Тем более правильным решением было не говорить ему правду. Из одной лишь заботы.  
\- Он отбирает и ломает все, что для меня важно! - крикнул Эд.  
Освальд помолчал. Потом принюхался:  
\- У тебя шукака горит.  
\- Шакшука, - поправил Эд, тут же возвращаясь к обычному тону. - Это израильское блюдо, хотя на самом деле его привезли из Магриба. Придется позавтракать тостами.  
\- Обожаю тосты, - с энтузиазмом согласился Освальд.  
К тостам он был равнодушен, зато обожал Эда, быть для кого-то важным - и собственную предусмотрительность.

День пронесся как в ускоренной съемке. Стоило поспать несколько часов, но Эд все время был рядом, поглядывал на него подозрительно - нет - беспокойно и словно ожидая чего-то странного. Пришлось организовать странное  
\- Чай и кофе, - бросил Эд секретарше - как ее, Пенни? - не отрываясь от досье, собранных на самых влиятельных жителей Готэма.  
\- Два кофе, - поправил его Освальд.  
Вот тогда Эд поднял голову. Посмотрел, будто не узнавая.  
\- Вы ничего не перепутали, мистер Кобблпот?  
\- Нет, нет, - помахал рукой Освальд. - Все, иди!  
\- Ты же не любишь кофе, - прищурился Эд, когда Пенни ушла.  
\- Не выспался, - пожал плечами Освальд. - А может, начну пить с тобой снотворное, будем вместе высыпаться.  
\- Не очень-то оно и помогает, - вздохнул Эд. - Так, что у нас на мистера Джеймса?  
За окнами шла толпа, громко скандируя: "За безопасный Готэм! Пингвина в мэры!".  
Кто-то в штабе рассмеялся, тут же затих. Освальд сделал для себя заметку - выяснить, кто был этим весельчаком. Вышвырнуть на улицу. Уничтожить карьеру. Забить до смерти. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, прогоняя приступ бешенства.  
\- Кстати, об этом, - сказал Эд. - Придумал, что будешь делать с криминалом?  
\- Ох, Эд, - усмехнулся Освальд. - Есть у меня одна идея, но о ней пока слишком рано говорить.

Правильно. О ней нужно было говорить с другим Эдом - он бы оценил. Так что Освальд дождался звонка будильника (Эд с серьезным видом выпил свои витамины), пожелал спокойной ночи, налил себе вина и, устроившись в гостиной, раскрыл газету и начал ждать.  
Еще его, конечно, интересовало, как другой Эд объяснит происшествие с журналисткой, и еще он хотел встретиться с ним снова.  
Листал страницы газеты: нападение мутантов, кулинарные рецепты, статья о гипнозе, мафия вчера и сегодня, раздел знакомств - еще один бокал, - криминальная колонка, светские сплетни, еще один, описание архитектурных особенностей особняка Уэйнов расплылось перед глазами; Освальд попытался сосредоточиться, но не смог. Во сне он почувствовал, как кто-то подошел, как спружинил диван и накрыло что-то теплое и плотное. Одеяло? Плед? Кто-то обнял, притянул к себе, на себя, руки сомкнулись на спине. Это было светло и странно, и Освальд, балансируя на грани дремоты, решил не открывать глаза - пусть снится дальше. А оно снилось: губы коснулись щеки, и можно было немного повернуть голову, прижимаясь к ним губами - не поцелуй, одно лишь прикосновение, - и чувствуя на ощупь, как появляется чужая улыбка. Все еще можно было проснуться, но не хотелось просыпаться с пустотой, возвращаться в реальность. Освальд вздохнул и сорвался в темноту.

Следующий вечер он встретил во всеоружии: с чашкой чая и вздремнув несколько часов после ужина. Но нет. На что он надеялся? На что вообще можно было надеяться? Любой Эд - это все тот же Эд, хороший друг, надежная опора. Как трость. Кто будет мечтать о романе с тростью?  
И он бросал слова раздраженно, нетерпеливо, желая совета, реакции, любой реплики, от которой можно будет оттолкнуться и найти решение. Найти самому - ведь никто не спрашивает совет у трости, и никто в здравом уме не верит в чудо Валаамовой ослицы.  
\- Выборы перенесли, - сказал Освальд. - Старый козел, наверное, надавил на все рычаги. Надеется, что моя популярность сойдет на нет.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я считаю, что она только окрепнет. Кто бы не хотел жить в безопасном Готэме? - он криво улыбнулся.  
Эд кивнул. Он сидел на значительном расстоянии, на противоположном краю дивана, заинтересованный, но безучастно вежливый. Все-так приснилось, мелькнула в голове разочарованная мысль.  
\- Вот я и думаю, как бы выполнить свои предвыборные обещания, - он насмешливо протянул это слово. - Я же не могу всерьез бороться с преступностью, да я сам и есть преступность, - но эти итальянские свиньи привыкли чувствовать себя аристократией Готэма. Старый маразматик их разбаловал. Нужно показать, кто держит их за яйца. Но как, как?  
Эд закинул ногу на ногу, сцепил пальцы на колене. Потом ответил:  
\- Сыграй с ними в игру.  
\- Чего? - моргнул Освальд.  
\- Инсценировка Зимбардо. Берешь десять человек, пять из них будут надзирателями, а пять - заключенными. И что бы их ни связывало, Освальд, какая бы однородная среда их ни породила, они обязательно, - Эд плавным, расслабленным движением развел кисти, - расслоятся на две противостоящие группы. И, о, какие вещи они будут друг с другом делать, даже представить жутко. Так интересно!  
Он открыто, широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ты думаешь...  
Освальд перевел взгляд с его лица на собственные пальцы, барабанящие по колену. Не безучастный, не вежливый, с чего он это взял. Этот Эд был как термос с кипятком: прохладный - пока не прольешь на себя. Его переполняла жажда действия. С дневным Эдом было гораздо проще. Дневной Эд никогда ничего ему - хватит.  
Да хватит уже.  
Эд прав, и разве не так это работает: меньшая часть преступного мира следит, надзирает и управляет большей. Контроль и закон. Не порядок - структура. А бешеных собак нужно показательно отстрелять. На радость мирным гражданам. Во благо нового, безопасного Готэма.  
\- Сытые и счастливые коровы всегда вкуснее, - помолчав, сказал Освальд. - Да, но как мне объяснить этим уродам? Нет, не объяснить, добиться послушания без объяснений. Они же до сих пор дрочат на старика Фальконе, а я им, понимаете ли, зонтик носил за чертовой Фиш, - да, Эд, они хорошо это помнят. И стоит только дать слабину...  
Эд смотрел на него ласково и одобрительно, сидя на другом конце дивана. Потом ответил:  
\- Ну же, Освальд. Решение на поверхности. Я самый голодный зверь и самый назойливый гость, сковываю без цепей, душу без рук. Кто я?  
Любовь, подумал Освальд. Он тратил свое время так отчаянно и безнадежно, он убеждал себя в том, что Эд - это друг, Эд - это опора, Эд - это трость, стена, в которую кидаешь мячик, но правда была в том, что это была далеко не вся правда.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил он. - Сон? Я хочу спать. Время уже позднее, пойду.  
Но сон не шел, и Освальд долго ворочался, слушая, как тикают часы на стене, а когда начал засыпать, вдруг почудилось, что кровать просела, скрипнули пружины, и висок сквозняком тронуло прикосновение. Да какого черта, вспыхнуло злостью в голове, и Освальд сел, распахнув глаза.  
Никого. Конечно, никого.

Но утренний Эд был раздражительным и сонным. Ошпарился горячей водой, насыпал себе в кофе соль вместо сахара, сжег оладьи, повернулся, сжимая кулаки, - под глазами залегли темные тени.  
\- Что, - раздраженно спросил он, хотя Освальд молчал. Молчал, смотрел, думал о бесполезном пузырьке с витаминами в кармане Эда, дорогого, единственного друга, измотанного и лишенного сил. А ведь достаточно подменить эти пустышки на сильное снотворное - и все снова станет как было. Станет хорошо.  
\- Извини, - вздохнул Эд. - Давай позавтракаем в кафе.  
\- Давай, - согласился Освальд.  
И тогда они пошли в китайскую забегаловку. Хозяин, мистер Вонг (Джон Такеда, американец в третьем поколении), старательно коверкая речь, уверил их, что "висе вклюсено, маста Пнгвин". Восточной диаспорой занимался Бутч. Эд тем временем проснулся, пришел в настроение - прямо-таки в боевой настрой: вытащил записную книжку и напомнил про встречу с журналистами, до которой оставалось всего четыре часа.  
\- Целых четыре часа, - возразил Освальд, и Эд, неразборчиво, но явно нецензурно возмутившись, схватил телефон и побежал через дорогу в супермаркет, к факсимильному аппарату.  
Хорошая возможность пошарить по карманам.  
Вернулся он через пятнадцать минут, со списком вопросов - Освальд как раз успел прикончить ребрышки в кисло-сладком соусе, - посмотрел расфокусированным взглядом, схватил записную книжку и начал набрасывать ответы. Чудесный, дорогой Эд, думал Освальд, глядя, как строчки множатся, подпирая одна другую.  
Неслышно подкрался Такеда, вырос за плечом, шепнул, растеряв свой комичный акцент:  
\- Пройдите за мной, кое-что случилось.  
В тесной темной комнате с бухгалтерскими книгами и голыми стенами ждал Бутч.  
\- Ночью кто-то вырезал семью Каноццо, - сказал он. Вздохнул, тяжело и грузно, поправляя удавку галстука. - Тебе стоит знать, журналюги об этом спросят.  
\- Как, - ровно спросил Освальд, сдерживая усмешку.  
Еще вчера Марко Каноццо заявлял ему, что они теперь сами по себе, и что - при всем уважении к боссу - он слишком стар для того, чтобы играть в игры мальчика с зонтом. Вчера Освальд проглотил оскорбление. Сегодня давился злорадством. Бутч смотрел грустно и встревоженно.  
\- Каноццо пытались спасти склад с деньгами и попали в ловушку ебнутого ублюдка. Сейчас там полиция, мы успели увидеть немного. Развалины штаба Каноццо. Везде открытки с мемориалом Джона Крамера, кто бы он ни был. Труп, распиленный пополам циркулярной пилой. Еще один, умерший от болевого шока - сунул руку в ванну с кислотой. Еще троих убило электричеством. Двое застрелили друг друга. В живых остался только Марко, но вряд ли у него что-то удастся узнать.  
\- Почему?  
Бутч посвистел, крутя пальцем у виска.  
Освальд раздраженно дернул плечами: говори уже.  
\- Он в реанимации. Напихал себе в жопу алмазов и денег, аж кишки порвались. И утрамбовал тухлой рыбиной.  
\- Мда, - поморщился Освальд. - Ужасная трагедия. А ты еще с такими подробностями рассказал, вот-вот ребрышки назад полезут.  
\- Твои? - непонимающе нахмурился Бутч.  
\- Свиные, - пояснил Освальд. - В кисло-сладком соусе. Послушай, Бутч, старина. Я как обычно решу этот вопрос, но через четыре - уже три часа - у меня встреча с журналистами. Все, не мешай, иди. Меня ждут груши в карамели.  
Бутч кивнул, чем-то недовольный, вышел. Ничего, переживет.  
При виде Эда, сосредоточенного, красивого, разговаривающего по телефону за чашкой кофе с молоком, настроение тут же улучшилось. Ну надо же, развеселился Освальд, слететь с катушек с полной жопой алмазов и денег. То, что надо для этого напыщенного чопорного Каноццо. Даже жаль, что он сам до такого не додумался.  
Когда он садился за стол, Эд повернулся, и брови приподнялись обеспокоенно и удивленно.  
\- Освальд, - одними губами произнес он, придерживая ладонью динамик трубки. - У нас проблемы.  
\- У меня груши в карамели, - ответил Освальд. Взял нож и вилку.  
Эдвард вздохнул.  
\- Я понял, - сказал в телефон. - Разберусь.  
Он закрыл телефон, положил в карман и внимательно уставился на Освальда, подперев ладонями подбородок. Освальд наколол грушу на вилку, откусил. Неторопливо прожевал. Было вкусно. Эд смотрел из-под очков с ожиданием, терпением и - нет, в его взгляде не было ни упрека, ни раздражения. Он просто ждал.  
Другой Эд бы уже сто раз вспылил, мелькнуло в голове.  
Да какая разница.  
Другой Эд бы знал все заранее. И взял бы вилку сам, наколол грушу, протянул бы, провел по губам, оставляя карамельный вкус и липкость, - с этим своим безучастным дружелюбием, прохладными ладонями, губами, трогающими шею, метровой дистанцией, ну хватит уже, а. Правда, хватит. Так больше не будет (в кармане пиджака Эда в запечатанном, только что купленном пузырьке перекатились таблетки снотворного).  
\- Доедай, не торопись, - сказал его Эд. - У нас еще два с половиной часа. Только просмотри потом вопросы и ответы, ладно?  
\- Что бы я без тебя делал, - вздохнул Освальд, откладывая вилку и придвигая к себе его записную книжку. - Мой дорогой друг.  
\- Это более чем взаимно, - ответил Эд. - Сейчас принесут чай с мятой и сигареты. Не торопись. Ты - тот, кого ждут. Ты звезда вечеринки, Освальд. Помни это.

"Готэм Дейли" Освальд купил оптом, не глядя; "Газетт", "Уайет Пресс" и "Готэм Сити" - избирательно: разная аудитория, разные ниши, и на любом уровне кто-то бурно хвалит будущего мэра, кто-то отзывается равнодушно, с тщательно просчитанной объективностью - а кто-то критикует, но так, что лучше бы уже пел осанну. У кого-то другая миссия: анализировать и расчленять мэра Джеймса, его преклонный возраст, его попустительство криминалу, его бессилие перед мутантами и общую некомпетентность. А кто-то - не учтен.  
Такое бывает.  
Кто-то - орет во весь голос:  
\- Мистер Кобблпот, как вы прокомментируете ночную расправу с бандой Каноццо? Не стоило им от вас сбегать, а?  
Прокомментировать? Ах да. Какой-то сукин их сын убил. Нагадил. Так чудовищно некстати. Вот о чем предупреждал Бутч. А этот, - покажись, дай запомнить тебя, сука, - напомнил.  
\- М-м, - задумчиво протянул Освальд. - Э-эм, группа риска. Это группа риска.  
Он вдохнул, выдохнул, расправляя легкие злостью на Эда, который не предусмотрел, и на мудака, который попытался ему все испортить, - но нет, Освальда Кобблпота так просто не возьмешь, - и он широко усмехнулся, опираясь руками на трибуну:  
\- Закон не охраняет тех, кто поставил себя вне закона. Логично, не правда ли?  
\- Чьего закона?! - выкрикнул тот же наглый, дерзкий, отвратительный голос.  
Освальд махнул рукой, подзывая спрашивающего:  
\- Вы. Эй, вы!  
Поманил, и репортеришка вылез из толпы (запомнить).  
\- Спрашиваете, чьего закона?  
\- Спрашиваю, - осклабился репортеришка.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - кивнул себе Освальд и вскинул голову, повышая голос до крика: - Я, Освальд Кобблпот, хочу спросить Готэм! Чей закон не щадит отступников, но охраняет мирных граждан?! Ответьте на него сами! Кто ваш закон?!  
Толпа взревела, качнулась вперед, поднимая руки, и подхваченный этой бездумной, горячей волной признания Освальд парил, блаженствуя, пока вдруг в сердце не ввинтилась тупая ледяная игла. Я самый голодный зверь и самый назойливый гость, сковываю без цепей, душу без рук.  
Эд, не его, а другой, лживый и безумный сукин сын, вот что он имел в виду.  
Страх.  
Это был он; он знал, что делает. Он сделал это нарочно. Хотел разорвать связь Освальда и преступного мира, оторвать Освальда от его корней. Под прикрытыми веками - плавное, расслабленное движение кистей: две противостоящие группы.  
И о, какие вещи они будут друг с другом творить, даже представить жутко. Так интересно!  
\- Босс, - шепнул Бутч из-за плеча. - Семьи хотят встретиться с вами завтра, они беспокоятся.  
\- Да, да, - кивнул Освальд. - Завтра.  
Бутч помолчал. Потом тихо спросил:  
\- Босс, это ваших рук дело?  
Освальд пожал плечами, широко улыбнувшись. Молча - он не знал, что ответить. Не знал даже, ответить ему "да" или "нет".  
Чертов Эд. Чертов Эд. Ничего ему не сделать, ведь - вот она, причина.  
\- Освальд, - Эд остановился в полушаге, засунув большие пальцы в карманы пиджака и пристально глядя в глаза. - Давай я съезжу на место преступления. Вряд ли наш герой не оставил следов - а следы я читать умею.  
Умеешь, молча согласился Освальд. И еще ты умеешь засыпать и просыпаться ядовитой тварью. Пей свои таблетки, Эд. Не беспокойся об этом дерьме.  
\- Не надо, - резко ответил Освальд.  
Эд удивленно моргнул - ресницы дернулись за стеклами очков, губы недовольно поджались. Не понимал.  
Да какая разница.  
Но нет, нужно выдохнуть, нужно разделить двух Эдов, нужно успокоиться и ответить:  
\- Ты слишком ценный, чтобы использовать тебя для такой ерунды, Эд. - Освальд вздохнул и продолжил мягче, ровнее: - Пусть, в конце концов, поработают эти пожиратели пончиков.

Другой Эд заглянул в гостиную, улыбнулся, шагнул вперед, приближаясь. Снотворное не подействовало? Сукин сын теперь так и будет его преследовать? Нет, конечно же, нет, наверняка, все объяснялось просто: Эд купил снотворное загодя, не дожидаясь, пока иссякнет запас.  
Освальд отступил на шаг. Помахал руками в отстраняющем жесте:  
\- Нет, не подходи.  
Другой Эд остановился - послушно, а может, удивленно.  
\- Стой там. Ты, случайно, признаться ни в чем не хочешь? Подумай как следует.  
Эд наклонил голову, пряча глаза, - без привычных очков его лицо выглядело чужим. А сам он выглядел измотанным и заторможенным даже больше, чем настоящий Эд. Он подошел к пределу. Снотворное бы помогло.  
\- Ты где очки потерял? - спросил Освальд.  
\- Они мне не нужны, - ответил Эд. - Только другому. Носил, потому что тебе так привычнее.  
Углы губ тронула мягкая улыбка, он не понимал, что ли? Или он понимал, о, ну конечно же, он понимал. Просто использовал - и продолжал использовать - хорошее к себе отношение и доброе сердце Освальда.  
\- Мы с тобой договаривались, - Освальд повысил голос: - Ты забыл? Или решил меня подставить? Натравить на меня моих же подчиненных? Думал, я ни о чем не догадаюсь?!  
Эд моргнул; все-таки шагнул вперед, дотрагиваясь до плеча - и замер: лезвие ножа коснулось шеи. Но убивать его все-таки было нельзя: не этого, другого, настоящего Эда. Поэтому Освальд держал нож у его шеи, контролируя нажим, и поэтому Освальд орал так, что у самого закладывало уши.  
\- С тобой же вообще бесполезно договариваться! Ведь это так весело - да, Эд?! - когда кто-то строит империю, а ты срешь ему своими трупами, своими тупыми и несмешными, я повторю это, не-сме-шны-ми выходками и думаешь, что все сойдет тебе с рук?! Чего молчишь?  
\- Загадку, - неохотно бросил Эд. - Отгадал?  
\- Это страх. Да ты что, издеваешься?!  
\- Да, это страх.  
Эд потер висок, устало и раздраженно дернув углом рта.  
\- Ты не знал, что делать. Поэтому я пошел и сделал. Нечто гротескное и безумное - да, понимаю, вышло тупо и смешно. Не мой уровень. Нужно было произвести впечатление, а время поджимало. Зато теперь твои главари от страха запрыгнут тебе на руки, как...  
В дверь постучали. Освальд убрал нож, с досадой отмахнулся - заткнись уже - и пошел открывать. На пороге стояли несколько человек, незаметно - они так думали - толкаясь и протягивая коробки и корзины.  
\- Что, - рявкнул Освальд.  
\- Вино к ужину от Майка Мартинеса, - сказал один, в серой борсалино.  
\- И фрукты, - протянул корзинку другой. Третий отпихнул их широкими плечами, в молитвенном жесте поднимая плоскую коробку:  
\- Каштановый пирог матушки Риччи.  
За спинами маячили остальные, все - нагруженные данью.  
\- О господи, - сказал Освальд. - Все за мной, на кухню.  
Когда посетители ушли - так же тихо, едва не на цыпочках, - Освальд вернулся на кухню. Эд, откинув крышку, резал каштановый пирог.  
Достал кусок из коробки, откусил. Кивнул:  
\- Да, запрыгнут тебе на руки, как маленькие котята. Кстати, съедобно.  
Он махнул куском пирога:  
\- Присоединяйся.  
\- Ох, Эд, - вздохнул Освальд. Каким же он был подозрительным, черствым, эгоистичным человеком - а ведь Эд сделал это для него. И даже не рассказал бы, пытаясь подняться в чужих глазах. И даже - Освальд поежился от неприятного чувства вины - не стал бы оправдываться. Дорогой друг.  
Пускай даже просто друг.  
\- Мда, - сказал Эд, откладывая пирог. - Без мороженого совсем не то. Что ты там хотел сказать?  
И вдруг посмотрел серьезно, холодно:  
\- Верь в меня, Освальд. Даже если не веришь в себя. В меня - верь.  
\- Прости, - шепнул Освальд, и было так легко сделать в порыве благодарности то, что он не мог сделать просто так, без повода, выражая и принимая свои чувства: подойти, обнять его, присевшего на край стола, уткнуться лицом в плечо. - Прости, друг мой.  
\- Друг? - тихо отозвался Эд. - Ты называешь это дружбой?  
Освальд помолчал, впитывая это ощущение, чужое тепло и расслабленную, податливую мягкость. Дыхание ровно касалось макушки.  
\- Мог бы и предупредить, - сказал он, поглаживая Эда по спине. - Ну, а что я должен был подумать. Понимаешь, Эд, люди...  
\- Дело не в этом.  
\- А в чем?  
\- Я очень хочу тебя поцеловать. Очень тебя хочу. Вместе засыпать, просыпаться и что там еще люди делают. Не думаю, что это можно назвать дружбой.  
Что? Воздух застрял в горле, ладони замерли на спине. Жар ударил в щеки, путая мысли. Поцело... что? Эд? Его? Ничего себе. А почему тогда не целует? Ждет, что Освальд сам? Или это очередное (верь в меня, даже если не веришь в себя) - и Освальд поднял голову, дотягиваясь до его губ, но тут Эд, покачнувшись - глаза закрыты, и снова эта легкая улыбка, - пробормотал:  
\- Я знаю, что ты не спал. А ты знаешь, что это был не сон.  
Он наклонился, подаваясь вперед, и уронил голову на плечо Освальда. И, кажется, он задремал. Еще бы, столько времени на ногах. Как бы ни было это досадно, но, похоже, все обернулось к лучшему: Эду пора было выспаться. А таблетки (в чужом кармане все еще лежал запечатанный пузырек) стоило сегодня же заменить на витамины. И еще - Освальд пошевелился, перехватывая трость и опираясь на нее так, чтобы не упасть от веса навалившегося на него тела - нужно сообразить, как доставить его в спальню.  
К счастью, в этот момент в дверь позвонили: прибежала вторая партия напуганных котят с пирогами и доставкой дорогого Эда прямо в кровать. Быть безумным безжалостным боссом оказалось едва ли не удобнее, чем мэром Готэма.  
(Верь в меня).

Другой Эд - нет, настоящий Эд, напомнил себе Освальд, моргая и пытаясь распрямиться после неудобного сна в кресле, - навис над ним, тормоша:  
\- Что случилось? Что-то случилось, Освальд? Почему я спал у тебя?  
Потому что Эд этого хотел, подумал Освальд.  
\- М-м, ты пришел сюда вечером и тут же отрубился, а я решил тебя не беспокоить. Наверное, тебе стоит меньше работать.  
\- Скорее выдерживать больший интервал, - сквозь зубы процедил Эд. - Ладно, я понял. Извини.  
\- За что? - поинтересовался Освальд и встал, массируя затекшую поясницу. - Хочешь на завтрак каштановый пирог? Он ничего, съедобный.  
При виде знакомого, почти родного лица с неуловимо другим выражением - различие только усиливалось очками - всплыли воспоминания, тихий, отсутствующий голос: я очень хочу тебя поцеловать. Очень тебя хочу. Вместе засыпать, просыпаться и что там еще люди делают.  
О, люди делают многое. В том числе - различают и разграничивают. Не этого Эда он пытался поцеловать. Не этот Эд хотел проснуться в его кровати. Этот - был слишком удивлен и встревожен происходящим, хоть и пытался скрывать свои чувства.  
\- Выглядишь довольным, - сказал Эд, добравшись до кухни, заставленной данью злому боссу. И тут же, поставив чайник и отрезав себе кусок пирога, с неприятной проницательностью добавил, повернувшись:  
\- Выглядишь, будто у тебя роман.  
\- О, - ответил Освальд. Он ждал такой реакции - от Эда, от кого угодно - уж лучше сразу от Эда. - В моей жизни появилась любовь, мой друг.  
\- Так ты поэтому... - Эд сделал паузу и неопределенный жест рукой, будто обводил диван.  
\- Да, - кивнул Освальд. - И я счастлив как никогда!  
И широко улыбнулся.  
\- Рад за тебя, - в ответ улыбнулся Эд. Тактично кашлянул; отвернулся, достал заварной чайник:  
\- Ну что, сегодня все решится. Нервничаешь?  
\- Нет. Все уже решилось, - отмахнулся Освальд. - Я купил счетную комиссию.  
Рука Эда застыла над чайником; он обернулся.  
\- Я так и знал. Но господи, Освальд, зачем?  
\- Господи, Эд, заче-е-ем, - не удержавшись, передразнил его Освальд. - Мы в Готэме, здесь иначе никак. У тебя кипяток сейчас перельется. Давай, приходи уже в себя. Просыпайся. Сегодня мы победим на выборах.  
Эд молча, сжав губы, кивнул.  
Иногда он казался таким глупым и упрямым. Другой Эд бы наверняка все понял.

День выборов был ослепительно ярким. По небу катилось солнце его заслуженного признания и славы, и всюду его встречали восхищенные, уважительные, опасливые взгляды, но как бы эти взгляды ни различались, улыбки оставались одинаковыми. Готэм вставал перед ним на колени, просил взять - и направить уверенной рукой. А еще Освальд впервые раздавал автографы. Так странно. Смешно. Так приятно. Как кинозвезда из телевизора, только за полшага от власти. Править теневым Готэмом, оставаться в тени не было и наполовину так приятно.  
День выборов был тяжелым.  
Какие-то свиньи распространили листовки - плохого качества, с уродливой, издевательской карикатурой и подписью: "Трусливые цыплята выбрали волка в шкуре пингвина".  
\- Зачем ты принес эту дрянь, - прошипел Освальд Эду, широко улыбаясь какой-то даме, обвешанной безвкусно большими бриллиантами.  
\- Как зачем? - удивился Эд. - Показать, что твой противник в отчаянии. Тебе не нужно никого покупать, Освальд. Тебе нужны честные выборы.  
О чем он говорил, зачем он принес эту мерзость?  
Другой Эд не стал бы...  
Этот - улыбался и продолжал нести чушь.  
\- Я хочу победить, Эд, - попробовал объяснить Освальд. - Хочу, как никогда в жизни. Для меня это очень важно. Понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - согласился Эд, понижая голос. - Поэтому тебе нужно дать Бутчу отбой. Не покупай выборы. Поверь мне.  
Верь мне, эхом отозвалось в голове. Верь, даже если не веришь себе.  
Только это был другой Эд. Не его Эд. Не тот, который все понимал.  
Кто-то дернул его за рукав, Освальд обернулся: перед ним стояла девочка - пришла с кем-то из гостей? Такая милая. Нарядная. Очень серьезная.  
\- Мистер Пингвин? - позвала она, глядя на него. - Спасибо, что спасли нас от монстров.  
Освальд выдохнул, улыбнулся. Монстры? Ах, да. Фиш Муни, ревущая толпа, трупы на костре. Он спас город от монстров. Ну да, разумеется. Вот, вот оно.  
\- Видишь? - повернулся он к Эду, придерживая за плечо милую, серьезную девочку - показывая ее Эду: - Голос народа. Вот как они ко мне относятся.  
\- Приятно с вами сотрудничать, - подала голос девочка, протягивая руку Эду - ладонью вверх. Освальд сначала не понял, зачем Эд протянул девочке деньги, а когда понял - да какого черта он делает?  
Зачем он портит такой важный день?  
Эд продолжал лыбиться, как деревянный болванчик. Доказал, что это все - не настоящее. Ну, молодец. Насколько же проще было с преступниками, чем с этими лживыми, гнусными добропорядочными гражданами.  
Насколько же проще было с другим, его Эдом.  
День выборов был отвратительным и тянулся долго и тошнотворно, как безвкусная жевательная резинка.

Ночью Освальд проснулся, ужасно хотелось пить. Он сделал в голове заметку - приказать, чтобы оставляли графин с водой в спальне, - и выбрался в кухню. И уже шагнув внутрь, увидев силуэт в темной кухне, понял, что за этот суматошный сложный день забыл про другого Эда - как забывают про несущественное воспоминание и незначительную помеху. Или он не забывал, просто радость от победы оказалась настолько велика, что заслонила собой другого Эда. Но тот все же вернулся.  
\- Я выиграл, - сообщил ему Освальд. - Слышишь? Я выиграл! Люди меня любят! Эд все же такой молодец, он верил в меня до последнего, не то что Бутч. В меня, а не в мои деньги! Ну, улыбнись, давай выпьем за мою победу!  
Пока Освальд говорил, он успел вспомнить и дурака Бутча, припершего Эда к стене, и свой гнев и обиду, тут же сменившиеся - Освальд Кобблпот победил большинством голосов! - пониманием, благодарностью, блаженной эйфорией. Внимательный взгляд Эда: я верю в тебя, даже когда ты сам в себя не веришь.  
Успел вспомнить это чувство - пьяное, шаткое, леденящее желудок.  
\- Давай выпьем, - повторил он, доставая бутылку вина. - Ну же. Я стал мэром Готэма.  
\- Рад за тебя, - подал голос Эд. - А я тут разузнал про Дот Дос Сантос. Помнишь, которая хотела поставлять тебе оружие, а ты с ней переговоры провалил. Так вот, она, эта Дороти-Дот...  
И он продолжал сидеть на диване, такой раздражающе серьезный, такой непонятный и притягательный в полусумраке, и будто ничего не слышал. И будто не хотел понимать, что в предвыборной гонке двух Эдов победил не он. Не он сделал Освальда мэром. Не он верил в друга до последнего. Да и другом он не был. Сам же сказал.  
\- Спасибо, что порадовался вместе со мной, - разочарованно повысил голос Освальд. - Но выпить все-таки придется.  
Он открыл бутылку и разлил вино по стаканам: в темноте, почти на ощупь. Поставил один перед Эдом: тот молча, неподвижно смотрел на него.  
\- Ну что, - бросил Освальд.  
Эд взял стакан. Покрутил и ответил:  
\- Что без повода делать глупо, а с поводом поздно?  
Подозревать, подумал Освальд, а вслух сказал:  
\- Ревновать. Ненавижу твои загадки.  
Эд молча кивнул, так же молча отсалютовал стаканом; отпил.  
\- Эд, - вздохнул Освальд, растеряв всю свою обиду и холод. - Ну чего ты. Мог бы за меня порадоваться.  
Первый же глоток неестественно сильно ударил в голову - не опьянением, ощущением того, что его любят столько людей, да еще и Эд - который не хочет делить его ни с кем. И теперь обижается. Ревнует к чужому успеху. К своему же собственному, если так подумать - ведь оба Эда фактически один человек. Но нет, тот, другой Эд и близко не выглядел таким же заинтересованным и - и, пожалуй, влюбленным.  
Был просто другом.  
\- И все-таки давай выпьем, - сказал Освальд, опускаясь рядом на диван. - За что угодно. Хочешь - за мою маму. Она была самая лучшая на свете.  
\- Давай, - отозвался Эд.  
Они выпили; потом выпили за степень подготовки полиции, потом выпили за черные кованые ворота Аркхэма - черт его знает, что Эд имел в виду, когда предлагал этот тост, и черт его знает, о чем он думал, когда, наклонившись, шептал Освальду на ухо, какой тот красивый, и сам не знает, чего хочет, и как сложно не распускать руки, когда он вот так совсем рядом; в чем сложность-то, спросил Освальд и вдруг, как в статье из журнала про спиритизм и путешествия души, вернулся в себя, где он сам, своей рукой гладил Эда по колену.  
\- Не знаю?  
\- Да, - ответил Эд, перехватив его руку, подняв ее вверх - сжав запястье.  
\- Я знаю, чего хочу, - возразил Освальд и, повернувшись, поцеловал его: губы Эда раздвинулись, впуская язык, но когда Освальд его обнял, пытаясь прижать еще ближе, Эд вывернулся из его рук. Дернул за за пояс халата, потянул вниз пижамные брюки, освобождая (это что, странно?) вставший член - и накрыл его ртом.  
\- Эд, - шепнул Освальд, дотрагиваясь до его затылка - желая оттолкнуть и не отталкивая, - да что ты делаешь, перес...  
Осекся на полуслове, толкнулся вперёд, откидывая голову на спинку дивана, теряясь в этом огромном темном водовороте. Так странно, приятно, наверное, по-дурацки выглядит со стороны, и он не знал, куда деть руки - пока Эд не поймал их, пока не сжал пальцы.  
\- Перестань? - переспросил он, отстраняясь. Освальд выдохнул, пробормотал в ответ:  
\- Нет, нет, продолжай, это хорошо...  
Он кусал губы, но дыхание вырывалось неровными, тихими стонами, отрывистым, молящим - господи, Эд, продолжай, я так тебя люблю. По краю водоворота, по самой кромке, все быстрее и быстрее, и Освальд бы не смог - не захотел бы остановиться, остановить этого сумасшедшего, восхитительного Эда; а что дальше? Дальше же что-то будет? - мелькнуло в голове, обожгло электрическим разрядом, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом, сжать чужие руки, вскинуть бедра - глубже, в тесное тепло.  
И когда больше не стало ни мыслей, ни движений, Освальд открыл глаза.  
Эд поднялся, сел, облизал губы: раньше бы показалось - провокационно, сейчас хотелось просто обнять. Спросил:  
\- Ну что, давай я вместе с тобой порадуюсь?  
\- Порадуешься? - бездумно переспросил Освальд. - Ты про...  
Он посмотрел вниз, на обмякший член. Подтянул пижамные штаны.  
\- Про выборы, - подсказал Эд, улыбаясь. Так мягко, с таким очаровательным самодовольством.  
\- Да, точно, про выборы, - согласился Освальд. - Было круто, хм. На выборах.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
Эд тихо хмыкнул и притянул его к себе.  
\- Приоритеты, Освальд. Можно не объяснять. И любишь ты все-таки меня, а не своего старательного секретаря.  
\- Начальника администрации, - поправил Освальд, вдыхая слабый запах туалетной воды - что-то свежее и сладкое.  
\- Не важно. Ты любишь меня, а не его. Это утверждение придется принять.  
\- Уймись.  
Освальд отстранился, сел прямо.  
\- Эд как минимум полезен.  
Эд недоверчиво вскинул брови.  
\- К тому же он мой друг, я ему многим обязан, - Освальд говорил отрывисто и резко, охлаждая зарвавшегося - кого? Друга? Любовника? Любимого человека? Он подумает об этом потом, а сейчас расставит вещи на места. - Ты упомянул про Дот Дос Сантос, что с ней? Что-то срочное?  
\- Нет, - ответил Эд. - Ничего срочного. Подождет. У тебя вино закончилось, я принесу. Только никуда не уходи, ладно?  
На миг выражение его лица поплыло, и что-то одержимое и жаждущее мелькнуло в глазах. Освальд, Освальд, Освальд. Восхитителен, как всегда. Ты - мой Освальд.  
Он отбирает и ломает все, что для меня важно, эхом откликнулся в голове голос другого Эда.  
Настоящего Эда?  
Или который - настоящий? Наверное, стоит уже определиться.  
Учитывая голос интуиции и собственную выгоду.  
\- Да я здесь сижу, - со смешком ответил Освальд. - Давай, я жду.  
Чужое чувство пьянило сильнее всего вина, которое мог бы притащить Эд. Пьянило сильнее голоса телевизионного диктора: Освальд Кобблпот победил большинством голосов! Пьянило сильнее влажного треска, с которым ломаются кости человека, когда ты забиваешь его насмерть.  
Ах да. Освальд был влюблен. Он планировал признаться, но получилось - да тоже, наверное, нормально получилось. Не пришлось волноваться и выбирать момент. Он уже признался - за несколько мгновений до оргазма.  
Что же Эд?  
А что, собственно, Эд?  
Только что открытая бутылка глухо стукнулась об стол. Эд шагнул вперед, взял за руки, потянул на себя - пойдем, а. Вот что он сделал: он бросил спичку в канистру бензина. И Освальд вспыхнул. Ночь летела мимо, будто в ускоренной съемке. Эй, тише, задыхаясь, шептал Эд, во-первых, у меня больше опыта, а во-вторых, у тебя крыша едет, да черт с ним, ладно, ох, теперь двигайся, Освальд, ну давай, быстрее. Вспышки перед глазами были как плывущие огни фар. Теперь смотри, как еще можно, - голос звучал над ухом, звучал в голове, во всем теле. Чужие пальцы сжимались на плечах, и он отвечал поцелуями, выгибался навстречу; нога не мешала, ну почти, да и черт с ней, никто не трахается ногой - и снова часовая стрелка дернулась вслед за минутной. А он успел подменить один запечатанный пузырек другим запечатанным - и безвредным. Ловко и незаметно. Малыш Эд две недели пьет витамины и совсем не высыпается. Но от витаминов не может быть никакого вреда, верно?  
Прозвенел будильник. Эд сел на кровати.  
\- Пойду, - шепнул он. Голос за ночь охрип. Ему тоже было очень хорошо. И тоже - рука с сожалением скользнула по бедру Освальда - было очень мало.  
\- Как в той сказке, - бормотал он, собирая вещи по комнате. - Принцесса натягивает на себя лягушачью шкурку и удаляется. Наловит мух, и в воду - плюх.  
Не мог не показать, что он лучше другого Эда. Ну конечно, лучше. В некоторых моментах - безусловно, и... Освальд зевнул.  
\- До завтра, - ответил он и уткнулся в подушку. Завтра еще нужно было проснуться. 

Освальд открыл глаза, щурясь на яркий солнечный свет, и снова закрыл. Опять предвыборная кампания, опять разговоры, разговоры, супермаркет эмоций и чувств: преданность и лояльность с плохим сроком годности по акционной цене. Мама никогда не покупала продукты со скидкой и любила живые цветы и эти трогательные хрупкие фарфоровые фигурки: мопсов, балерин, нарядных девочек с серьезными взрослыми лицами. Совсем как маленькая дрянь, которой вчера заплатил Эд. События вчерашнего дня бились в стену тяжелой дремы, просачивались - вот-вот хлынут, прорвав плотину. Иначе бы ты не узнал, что они тебя любят. Освальд Кобблпот победил большинством голосов. Дорогой Эд. Другой Эд, тот, который просто друг. Не его Эд. Образы и воспоминания заставили его вздрогнуть, схватиться руками за вспыхнувшие щеки. Поспать бы еще полчаса, а? Нет, сейчас восемь утра; было бы нелепо пропустить день своего триумфа.  
Освальд широко открыл глаза, чтобы точно не заснуть, и рывком поднялся с кровати. Бедный другой Эд, он, наверное, даже не подозревает о том, насколько бурной была ночь.

В половину девятого на кухню вышел другой Эд - или, скорее, выполз, ссутулившись и держась за стену, взъерошенный и в небрежно завязанном халате.  
\- Хреново, - сообщил он, болезненно поморщившись. Поставил чайник, сделал сэндвич - движения были замедленными и неловкими. Откусил, тяжело падая на стул.  
Освальд с сочувствием кивнул.  
\- А ты ничего странного вечером не заметил? - невнятно спросил Эд.  
\- Странного? - оживленно переспросил Освальд. - Типа магнитных бурь или наших неотесанных друзей в пальто и борсалино? Ах, да, сегодня нужно обязательно с ними встретиться, запиши... Ну или я сам запомню. Не беспокойся об этом, Эд.  
\- Типа сумасшедшей твари, которую не берут таблетки.  
Освальд поставил перед ним кружку с чаем. Мутный взгляд Эда поднялся снизу вверх, остановился на галстуке.  
\- Что, - сказал Освальд и вдруг понял - он повязал галстук правильно. Ему больше не был нужен сто и один способ создания иллюзии близости. Они трахались всю ночь, а потом Эд ушел по своим - любопытно, каким - делам, вернувшись к звонку будильника.  
\- Нет, - Освальд покачал головой. - Ничего такого не заметил. Никаких сумасшедших тварей.  
Эд кивнул и замер, опустив голову. Рука с надкушенным сэндвичем упала на столешницу.  
\- Эд, - позвал Освальд; тот вскинулся, захлопал глазами.  
\- Эд, останься сегодня дома. Наверное, ты подхватил простуду, сейчас многие болеют. Еще и вчера был тяжелый день, так что ты лучше отлежись, выспись, ладно?  
Освальд продолжал монотонно и тихо говорить что-то бессмысленное, успокаивающее, усыпляющее, пока сам не почувствовал, как на плечи наваливается тяжелая вязкая усталость. Он оперся на стол, потер лицо ладонью. Запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошивая тщательно продуманную небрежность прически (ты - вестник перемен, который обещает стабильность. Смешно, когда люди пытаются опереться на хаос, - поцелуй в плечо, губы скользят вверх по шее. - Но в этом всегда много возможностей, Освальд. Для меня, для тебя, для... - останавливаются на виске. Так нежно, так осторожно).  
\- Ты и сам выглядишь измотанным, - сказал Эд.  
\- Наверное, я тоже подхватил простуду, - отозвался Освальд.  
\- И про сахар забыл.  
Эд встал, открыл кухонный шкафчик. Ворот халата сполз, обнажая пунцовый засос. Дремоту стряхнуло ударом адреналина. Не заметил? Не должен, если нет привычки разглядывать себя в зеркале со всех сторон. У Эда ее нет.  
\- Смешно, - хмыкнул Эд, доставая сахарницу. - Мы с тобой как супружеская пара со стажем, даже болеем вместе.  
Кажется, не заметил, подумал Освальд. Это было уже под утро, когда они не могли друг от друга оторваться, расклеиться не могли, как чертовы сиамские близнецы. Чем ближе к утру, тем ближе к лягушачьей шкурке - наловит мух, и в воду плюх, - что без повода делать глупо, а с поводом - поздно? Да, ему тоже стоило выспаться. Мысли путались, он не мог сосредоточиться на происходящем. Смотрел на Эда и видел, как тот откидывает голову на подушку, закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает - в четыре раза медленнее руки Освальда, двигающейся на члене. Потом в два раза медленнее, но все быстрее и быстрее. И все отчетливее и отчетливее в дневном Эде проступал настоящий, его, Эд. Это дезориентировало.  
\- Гхм, ну, э-э-да. Наверное, - ответил Освальд. - В общем, Эд Нигма, у тебя сегодня выходной. Делай с ним что хочешь.

(А можно еще вот так, - сказал Эд).  
Пенни потом, пряча глаза, смущенно шепнула, что речь была ужасно крутой, хотя и не прям вот чтобы очень, ну, связной. Миссис Джинглджойс, эта отмороженная су... - Пенни хихикнула и поправила себя на лету, - суровая дама даже пустила слезу. И вообще все ужасно прониклись. Даже парни из отдела связей с общественностью, - а кстати, где ваш...  
\- Мои поздравления, господин Кобблпот, - послышалось из-за спины. - Давно я не слышал ничего настолько вдохновляющего. Пенни, кофе, будьте так любезны.  
\- Эд, - обернулся Освальд. - Я же сказал...  
\- Было бы нелепо пропустить день твоего триумфа.

И он так сдержанно, но искренне радовался за Освальда весь этот суматошный день, заполненный праздничными мероприятиями, толпами счастливых горожан, - и был так удивлен и благодарен, когда Освальд представил его как нового главу администрации - что ближе к вечеру (ближе к Эду Освальда) это начало немного беспокоить. А в самом деле, с чего бы Эду радоваться чужому успеху? Зачем он вообще столько делает ради другого человека? Что держит его рядом? Он одиночка, он умен, он странный (если не сказать похлеще, - впрочем, сертификат, да).  
“Что ты замышляешь?” - думал Освальд, счастливо улыбаясь в лицо другому Эду.  
“Тебе же ничего от меня не нужно”, - теперь приобнять за плечо, пожимая руку, и дружелюбно оскалиться в объектив фотокамеры. - “Ты просто занимаешь место моего Эда”. Интересно, Стрейндж бы мог с этим что-нибудь сделать? Если вспомнить, как он лечил Освальда - варварски и безрезультатно, - вероятность уничтожения лишнего Эда была пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Вдруг не получится, - думал Освальд, касаясь бокалом бокала Эда и снова улыбаясь в объектив. - Или, не дай бог, получится, но исчезнет тот, другой, его любимый Эд. Нет, нельзя так рисковать. Лучше двенадцать из двадцати четырех, чем пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Шампанское было колючим и кислым - и не приносило никакого удовольствия.  
\- Все-таки ты устал, - заметил Эд, механически помахивая рукой толпе. - Еще полчаса, и ужин по случаю, мы на нем появимся и тут же уйдем.  
\- Почему это? - обернулся Освальд. - Нет, не против, но...  
\- Я отпросился за нас обоих у учительницы, - серьезно ответил Эд, а в углах глаз - какие темные под ними синяки, если приглядеться, - собирались морщинки сдерживаемого смеха. - Да нет, конечно, просто наплел сплетникам, что ты, мол, обнаружил чудовищные злоупотребления бывшего мэра, и это дело безотлагательное. Хочешь срочно зарыться в бумаги, как настоящий архивный червь. Безопасность Готэма превыше канапе, вина и бифштексов.  
\- И они поверили? - прищурился Освальд.  
\- Конечно. Более того, я уже нашел жареное, и это действительно безотлагательное дело, поэтому вечером я...  
\- Возвращаешься со мной домой.  
Освальд взял сумку, стоявшую у ног, и перевернул её вверх дном, рассеивая шоколадно-конфетный дождь над радостно взвизгнувшей стайкой детей.  
\- Возвращаешься, говорю, - он понизил голос, но усилил нажим. - Мне очень нужен Эд Нигма, и ты обязан его беречь.  
\- Освальд, - вздохнул Эд мягко и с благодарностью.  
И вот в этот момент стало неприятно. Немного стыдно стало, если уж начистоту. Ведь люди становятся одиночками, когда рядом нет близких. А у Эда был он, и Эд - точно так же, как и сам Освальд - готов был платить за эту близость по высшей ставке.  
И - у него все-таки не было привычки разглядывать себя со всех сторон перед зеркалом, или он просто доверял другу.  
\- Как там твоя проблема с темным Эдом? - неловко бросил Освальд.  
\- А знаешь, - улыбнулся Эд, - нормально. Когда у меня появились настоящая дружба и настоящее дело, я перестал о нем думать. Не мешает, и ладно. В конце концов, я всегда почувствую, если он захочет вмешаться.  
Освальд кивнул. Во рту стоял кислый едкий привкус - от шампанского, наверное.  
\- Я даже выбросил снотворное, - повернулся Эд, трогая его за плечо. - Все благодаря тебе, дорогой друг. Ты изменил мою жизнь, Освальд, и кстати, об этом, есть важное, но не очень срочное дело - запланируем на этой неделе. Нужно произнести речь.  
\- Где?  
\- Общество бывших преступников "Измени свою жизнь". Я уже договорился о выступлении, только день пока не выбрал.  
\- Бывших преступников, - повторил Освальд. Щеки стали горячими, а в груди поднялась злость. Нет, Эд точно что-то задумал - или заподозрил, - и теперь издевается. Как он себе это вообще представляет? "Здравствуйте, я мэр Кобблпот, и я уже неделю как не преступник, ну, по крайней мере все так думают"?  
\- Это потому, что я - Пингвин? - тихо, сдерживая ярость и обиду, спросил Освальд.  
\- Нет, это потому, что ты - маяк.  
Эд отвел взгляд, рассеянно постучал пальцем по губе (такой знакомый жест, подделка, паразит, помеха) - и снова посмотрел:  
\- Да, маяк Готэма. Ориентир нравственности, сторожевая башня. Ломброзо был и прав, и неправ: криминальные наклонности - не дефект, а болезнь, и она излечима, Освальд. Но нужна мотивация, нужен пастырь и пример. Угадай, почему я договорился об этой встрече?  
\- М-м, - сказал Освальд.  
\- Маленькая подсказка: сначала ты на меня разозлился.  
\- Не знаю, - отвернулся Освальд. - Ненавижу твои загадки. Ладно, подожди, дай попробую. Ты хотел мне что-то показать, да? Как с той маленькой продажной дрянью.  
Он выдохнул, закрыл глаза, но, стоило сосредоточиться, в голове зазвучал ровный, насмешливый голос Эда: мотивация, сторожевая башня. Что за бред. Понятно же, наш мистер Песталоцци пытается - весьма топорным способом - поднять тебе самооценку. Бла, бла, бла, гадкий пингвин, который стал вождем обезьян, постепенно превращается, ну, в кого? Отвечай, Освальд!  
\- Ты умеешь создавать, но не умеешь хранить, - сказал Эд. - Смотри, ты строишь империю, а потом она рассыпается из-за мелочей, из-за ерунды. Ты достоин большего, Освальд, ты заслуживаешь большего.  
Да, Эд был прав. Освальд заслуживал большего - и он, дорогой друг, поддерживал и был рядом - даже когда валился с ног от усталости. И даже когда рядом был не он.  
Нужно уже рассказать про другого Эда и про их роман - в конце концов, Эд имеет право знать, как проводит ночи. Честность и доверие - это меньшее, чем можно отплатить за такую преданность.  
\- А давай сегодня вместе поужинаем, - предложил он, выходя из машины.  
\- Ну да, как обычно.  
\- Не как обычно! - Освальд помолчал, потом добавил: - Я хочу кое-что рассказать. Кое-что важное для нас двоих.  
Эд нахмурился, тут же широко улыбнулся уже собравшимся гражданам.  
\- Свечи, вино и ужин, - Освальд придержал его за локоть. - Семь вечера, не опаздывай.  
\- Тогда я принесу вино.

Эд не опоздал - он вообще не пришел. В восемь вечера не пришел другой Эд. В девять Освальд отвернулся от циферблата настенных часов, отодвинул тарелку - в самом деле, мало что выглядит так же жалко, как ожидание. Он даже не знал, на какого Эда злится больше - знал только, что один отверг его доброту и великодушие, а другой - об этом думать вообще не хотелось. Плохо, Освальд, сказал он себе, соберись, у тебя есть все, что нужно для счастья. Часы стучали слишком громко, привлекая к себе внимание. Освальд вышел из-за стола, посмотрел на оплывшие тусклые свечи, шагнул к окну - отличный вид, между прочим, прямо на Башню Уэйна. В груди копошился отвратительный червь, грыз по живому. Отличный вид, да. Весь Готэм под ногами. Что еще нужно для счастья? И вдруг вспыхнуло: на высотке загорелись огни, очерчивая силуэт пингвина. Что? Следом сердце. Да что происходит? И снова силуэт пингвина. Изображения менялись быстро, но читаемо, у здания уже собирались машины, из них выбегали крошечные люди.  
Он обернулся.  
Эд, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за ним из тени. Потом подал голос:  
\- Я сначала хотел, чтобы сердце взорвалось.  
\- Был бы отличный подарок новому мэру, - буркнул Освальд. - Взрыв в Башне Уэйна. Хорошо, что передумал.  
\- Я понимаю, - ответил Эд. - Так что принес точность формулировки в жертву, - он усмехнулся, - гражданской сознательности. Как бы там ни было, это признание в любви. Думаю, ты уже догадался.  
\- Н-да, - ответил Освальд и наконец посмотрел на часы. Почти десять. Интересно, как он управился за полтора часа?  
На самом деле его волновало иное чудо. Неужели Эд тоже...  
\- Я хотел рассказать другому Эду про нас, - ответил он.  
\- Здорово.  
Эд шагнул к окну. Сердце замерло - и зачастило.  
\- Это надолго? - Освальд ткнул в окно: пингвин-сердце-опять пингвин.  
\- Не знаю.  
Эд встал рядом, тихий и сосредоточенный. Не прикасаясь, просто рядом. Видеть его таким почему-то смущало, и Освальд резко пояснил:  
\- Я про иллюминацию.  
\- Пять-десять минут. Тебе нравится?  
Освальд кивнул, поворачиваясь. Обнимать Эда было приятно и почему-то уютно, как кутаться в старый теплый мамин халат. Да, он был теплый и он был рядом, его размеренное неслышное дыхание трогало макушку, а руки расслабленно лежали на спине.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказал Освальд.  
\- Это было заметно.  
Руки на мгновение сжались, потом отпустили.  
\- Хотел вот другому Эду рассказать, тем более что он...  
\- Он встретил девушку, - сказал Эд. Отстранился, заглядывая в лицо - фиксируя реакцию. - Прямо в винном магазине. “Привет, а вы разбираетесь в вине? И в книгах? Ух ты, тоже любите загадки?” Втрескался, короче, по уши и забыл про ужин.  
\- Вот как, - ответил Освальд. Было немного обидно.  
\- В восемь, конечно, карета превратилась в тыкву, и я...  
\- Распрощался?  
\- Назначил новое свидание.  
\- Да зачем?! - воскликнул Освальд. - Ты это нарочно делаешь? Охренеть какое признание, ну спасибо, друг!  
Эд поймал его, уже развернувшегося к столу, прижал к себе. Тихо, раздраженно сказал:  
\- Прекрати нас путать. Это неприятно.  
Да вы же - один человек, подумал Освальд. Если бы только был надежный способ вас разделить и убрать ненужное...  
\- Ладно, - улыбнулся он. - Уже прекратил. Так зачем ты ей, говоришь, свидание назначил?  
\- О! - Эд тут же изменился в лице. - Девушка - точная копия мисс Крингл, а я не верю в случайные совпадения, зато люблю загадки. Это очень любопытно!  
Значит, у тебя было не больше часа, понял Освальд. Талантливый, находчивый, не обремененный моральными переживаниями. Как бы приспособить тебя к делу, а, Эд?  
\- А я тут сидел и ждал, - горестно вздохнул он, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение на лице Эда - от заинтересованного и азартного к потерянному, очарованному. И правда, что ли, любит?  
\- Не путай нас, пожалуйста, Освальд, - выдохнул Эд в ухо, касаясь губами щеки. - Это я тебя люблю, а у него интрижка с копией мисс Крингл, что само по себе интересно, слишком уж своевременно и ниоткуда она появилась, эта Изабель, вот как, скажи...  
\- Мне все равно неприятно, - ответил Освальд. - Как ты там говорил: без повода - глупо, с поводом - поздно?  
Эд отодвинулся, удивленно распахнул глаза и, помолчав мгновение, сказал, прогоняя с лица довольную улыбку:  
\- Смотри. Представь себе, что есть ты и, не знаю, доктор Томпкинс, у меня с тобой отношения... - он сделал выжидающую паузу, и Освальд кивнул, наслаждаясь тем, как радостно вспыхнули глаза Эда. - Да, отношения, а доктор Томпкинс находится где-то рядом. Вопрос! Причем тут доктор Томпкинс?  
\- Ну, если бы я половину суток был доктором Томпкинс, это было бы...  
\- Неловко, - скривился Эд.  
\- Отвратительно, - согласился Освальд и наклонил голову, подставляя шею под поцелуй. - Плохой пример.  
\- Ужасный, - после паузы сказал Эд. Его галстук упал на пол, пуговицы одна за другой выскальзывали из петель рубашки. - А что если Бутч? Ты и Бутч. Мэр засыпает, просыпается мафия. Нет, тоже плохо. Не могу сосредоточиться.  
В темноте за окном гасли мерцающие огни. Жаль, подумал Освальд. Было красиво.  
\- В кровати будет удобнее, - сказал Эд, снимая с него халат. - Хотя...  
\- Кстати! - вспомнил Освальд. - Чудо, что другой Эд до сих пор ни о чем не догадался. Нам стоит быть осторожнее, - и провел пальцами по груди Эда, останавливаясь на все еще яркой отметине.

Утром Эд - другой - ворвался на кухню, сияя улыбкой. Обнял, отрывая от пола, закружил и радостно заорал:  
\- Освальд, я влюбился!  
\- Рад за тебя, - ответил Освальд и дернул ногами. Висеть было неудобно, это раздражало, а сильнее всего раздражала сама ситуация. Он вымученно растянул губы:  
\- Может, отпустишь?  
\- Да, извини, извини, - Эд поставил его на пол, схватил стул, передвинул, заглянул в холодильник. Оттуда донеслось приглушенное:  
\- Она такая чудесная! Такая замечательная!  
Да откуда в тебе столько энергии, неприязненно подумал Освальд. Скачешь, как псих.  
\- Кофе? - Эд распахнул кухонный шкаф. - А, нет, чай и - дай подумать - блины с кленовым сиропом, как тебе? Отличный завтрак. Просто подожди немного.  
\- Выспался? - спросил Освальд, подпирая рукой голову. Голова все равно опускалась вниз, как и веки.  
Эд обернулся, задумался - замер на мгновение, потом ответил:  
\- Нет. Кажется, нет. Но это неважно!  
\- Разумеется, - буркнул Освальд.  
\- А знаешь, что хорошего еще произошло? - продолжил светиться своим глупым счастьем Эд. - Что темный Эд мне помог, и когда я отключился, назначил новое свидание. Изабелла мне уже звонила! Получается, он не так плох, да, Освальд?  
Освальд кивнул. Да, его Эд был не так плох. Очень даже хорош. Просто не смог устоять перед загадкой, перед странным уродцем, которого подцепил другой Эд.  
\- Я же говорил, - ответил он. - Ты перестраховываешься и преувеличиваешь. Кто она вообще, эта Изабель?  
\- Изабелла, - поправил Эд. Странно, его Эд сказал "Изабель".  
\- Изабелла, - повторил Освальд, слушая, как шипят блины на сковороде. Запахи стали далекими и искаженными, вообще не похожими на аромат еды, а перед глазами плясали крошечные черные мошки.  
\- Просто библиотекарь, - Эд повернулся и поставил перед ним кофе. - Милая, забавная, очень похожа на Кристин, только блондинка. Странно, да? Как будто жизнь дает второй шанс найти любовь.  
\- Тогда береги ее, - посоветовал Освальд, надеясь, что не очень громко скрипнул зубами от злости.  
Эд поставил блины на стол, сел напротив, наклонившись вперед, и его взгляд под очками, направленный на Освальда, вдруг стал острым и внимательным, совсем как у его Эда.  
\- Ты точно в порядке?  
\- Не выспался, - пожал плечами Освальд. - Так что, наверное, я не в порядке. Или ты о чем?  
\- Мне показалось, что ты... - Эд замялся, взял сироп и начал лить его на блины, вычерчивая тонкие линии. - Как бы сказать. - он снова вскинул взгляд: - Что ты что-то ко мне чувствуешь. Романтическое. Ничего определенного, мелкие детали, но... Это правда, Освальд?  
\- Нет? - удивился Освальд. - Ох, Эд, извини, но нет. Как бы ни хотелось тебе почувствовать себя пожирателем сердец, - добавил он, ухмыляясь.  
\- Ф-фух, - выдохнул Эд. - Слышал этот звук? С моего сердца сейчас свалился огромный камень. Потому что если бы ты - гипотетически - чувствовал ко мне что-то романтическое, это бы все разрушило.  
Вот же дрянь, а, - отстраненно пронеслось в голове. - Самовлюбленная, эгоистичная дрянь.  
\- Ты мой лучший друг, - мягко сказал Освальд. - И я, конечно же, за тебя беспокоюсь. К тому же, Эд, мое чувство корыстно - ты слишком неоценимый помощник. И ты готовишь отличные завтраки, я буду по ним скучать. Уже думал, как проведешь медовый месяц?  
\- Уже запланировал, - смущенно рассмеялся Эд. - Но это все еще не точно, мы знакомы всего один день.  
Освальд кивнул и вдруг разглядел, что писал Эд сиропом на блинах: "Изабелла".

А ведь сегодня, между прочим, был важный день, день памяти и благодарения. Эд, взглянув на статую мамы, тихо произнес:  
\- Хорошая женщина, - и Освальд решил не уточнять, вспомнив, как ночью повел своего Эда посмотреть на маму, и тот ровно с той же интонацией сказал:  
\- Хорошая женщина.  
\- Серьезно? - спросил Освальд, поворачиваясь. - Ты ее даже не знал.  
\- Я знаю тебя, - ответил Эд. - И поэтому благодарен твоей маме. Это просто, нет?  
\- Да, - кивнул Освальд. - Да, это просто. Завтра весь Готэм узнает о моей дорогой маме.  
\- Береги себя, - Эд нахмурился, едва заметно - другой бы не заметил, но Освальд уже научился его читать. - Смотри на Бутча.  
Бутча. Ну да, конечно. Попытки Эда замкнуть Освальда на себе были слишком топорными по сравнению с его обычными изощренными комбинациями.  
\- Послушай, я знаю, что вы друг друга не любите, но Бутч полезен.  
И ты не заменишь мне всех на свете, подумал он.  
\- Просто береги себя, - повторил Эд. И он сказал это так ровно и мягко, что теперь Освальд не мог прогнать его голос из головы, не мог перестать пялиться на Бутча - косился на него, даже читая заготовленную речь, оживляя гладкие слова Эда своей искренностью и страстью. Бутч - как обычно рядом - невозмутимо таращился в толпу. Он бы наверняка не упустил случая подставить Эда, как и Эд - его Эд - решил не упускать, но случая пока не представлялось, да и все это было понятно и объяснимо, постыдно знакомо, мелкие войны за то, кто будет нести зонтик над Фиш Муни. Освальд знал все движения и приемы борьбы за внимание хозяина слишком хорошо, изнутри, просто теперь он был человеком, над которым несли зонтик.  
Он перешел к завершению, что-то про безопасность Готэма, вдруг его оттолкнули, развернули, прижали, и следом - треск автоматов. Это Эд прижимал его к себе, закрывая спиной, другой Эд, так странно. У него же есть Изабелла. Освальд скосил взгляд - Бутч целился из пистолета; что-то загрохотало и покатилось, и это - он зажмурился, вспоминая тяжесть обмякающего в руках тела, - была голова мамы. Они снова убили маму, эти клоуны в красных колпаках.  
\- Отпусти, - рявкнул он, барахтаясь в объятиях Эда, как в тяжелом, слишком тяжелом одеяле. Бутч выстрелил. Слышен был шум мотора, а толпа молчала. И вдруг взревела, и в ее неразборчивом разноголосом оре слышались разочарование и насмешка.  
И тогда он отодвинул Эда. Желание убить, разорвать на куски было таким сильным, что Освальда трясло. Трясся микрофон в руке. В голове разливалось бездумное красное море.  
\- Все, кто идет против меня, - прошептал он в микрофон, и звук, усилившись, ударил по площади. - Все обречены.

\- Все! - орал Освальд, пересекая кабинет то вперед, то назад, втыкая трость в пол, будто тот был тварью в красном колпаке. - Всех убью! Суки, ненавижу! Да я их всех!  
Секретарша куда-то делась. Все куда-то делись. Даже Эд.  
\- Эд Нигма! - крикнул Освальд. - Где тебя черти носят! Ты мне нужен, срочно!  
У него был план, даже два, точнее, несколько, и ни в одном из них не пригодился бы другой Эд, не его, но все-таки тоже его, который его, наверное, спас.  
Ни один из Эдов - он хотел отомстить сам. Почувствовать хруст костей и влажный хрип, вырывающийся из легких. Но для начала...  
\- Эд Нигма!  
Он толкнул дверь; какая-то девица, приглушенно пискнув, ткнула пальцем в сторону приемной. Дверь распахнулась под ударом трости, и Освальд увидел парочку, целующуюся у стеллажей. Какая-то блондинка. Эд. Эд, тут же отодвинувший - заслонивший собой, да что ты делаешь? - блондинку. Вдохнул, выдохнул, ответил:  
\- Да, мистер Кобблпот. Что-то случилось?  
\- Почему бы вам не вернуться к работе, мистер Нигма? - прошипел Освальд. - Или она вам уже надоела?  
\- Нет, что вы, - ответил Эд. Наклонился к блондинке, Изабелле-Изабель, шепнул что-то на ухо. Она кивнула и ушла, бросив на прощание любопытный взгляд. Каблуки простучали и затихли.  
\- Ну, - сказал Освальд.  
\- Что - ну? - ответил Эд. - У меня вообще-то перерыв был.  
Он снова вдохнул, выдохнул и улыбнулся:  
\- А вот у тебя его не было. Пойдем пообедаем. Здесь рядом неплохой китайский ресторанчик.  
\- Но мама! - крикнул Освальд, разведя руки от такой глупой самовлюбленной беспечности. Какие-то мудаки отстрелили голову маме, а этот идиот Эд...  
\- Ну тише, что ты, - он подошел и обнял, прижал к себе, продолжая бормотать что-то невнятное и успокаивающее. Что он поговорил с Бутчем, что тот ищет мудаков, что все образуется и что нужно себя беречь (Береги себя, - эхом откликнулся в голове голос другого Эда. - Смотри на Бутча).  
Все это было наигранное, ненастоящее, как театральная постановка.

\- Все! - орал Освальд, пересекая комнату то вперед, то назад, втыкая трость в пол, будто тот был тварью в красном колпаке. - Всех убью! Суки, ненавижу! Да я их всех!  
\- Что случилось-то? - спросил Эд.  
\- Ничего особенного, - огрызнулся Освальд. - Какие-то мудаки подъехали в разгар выступления, отстрелили маме голову и опозорили меня.  
\- Успокойся, - тихо бросил Эд. - Сядь рядом. Расскажи подробнее. Помнишь? Меня там не было.  
Освальд скрипнул зубами и сел. Этот Эд был каким-то слишком спокойным. Выслушал все, кивнул: скоро вернусь. Встал, пошел к выходу.  
\- Куда, - окликнул его Освальд. - Я же говорил, хочу сам их...  
\- Я не собираюсь лишать тебя этого удовольствия, - обернувшись, ответил Эд. - Но и свое получу.  
В три часа ночи - Освальд уже дремал, но в гостиной, одетый, - зазвонил телефон.  
\- Спускайся, - сказал Эд. - Покатаемся, в кинотеатр заедем. Как в старых филь...  
Освальд нажал на отбой. Схватил трость и пальто.  
Эд стоял у дома, опираясь на бесцветную, явно взятую в прокат машину. Яркий силуэт в красно-сером в крупную клетку. Освальд сел на заднее сидение. Бросил рядом пальто.  
\- Представь, что меня нет, - сказал Эд.  
Освальд кивнул. Машина тронулась. Черные мошки рябили вокруг; когда машина проезжала под фонарями, их становилось больше, они бросались в глаза, усиливая тошноту.  
\- Тебе нужно выспаться, - сказал Эд. - Спи.  
Освальд закрыл глаза, а открыл их уже в ангаре, там, где вповалку лежали трупы в красных колпаках.  
\- Теперь смотри, как их застрелили. И обрати внимание на костюмы, вот, на кресле.  
\- Они все одинаковые, - ответил Освальд, трогая коричнево-серый твид. - Будто пошиты у одного портного. Стрелял человек, от которого не ждали подвоха.  
\- Да, верно.  
Дверца машины открылась.  
\- Теперь садись и спи. Там внутри плед и подушки.  
\- Куда мы едем? - спросил Освальд, разворачивая плед.  
\- Уже скоро, - ответил Эд. - Я тебя разбужу.  
Плед опустился и накрыл его черным провалом, а когда Освальд снова открыл глаза, отмахиваясь от трясущей его руки, они были уже за городом.  
Дорогу освещал лишь свет фар, по краям было темно. Машина двигалась неторопливо, как сытый игривый хищник, а впереди, неловко и медленно, то и дело оскальзываясь, бежал человек. Освальд видел только спину Бутча, широкую, в коричнево-сером твиде, и красный колпак на его голове.  
\- Давно мы так?  
\- С полчаса, - ответил Эд. И повторил: - Уже скоро.  
\- Знаешь, это нечестно, - сказал Освальд, обнимая спинку переднего сидения. - Зачем он это сделал?  
\- Хотел быть лучшим. Принести задушенных крыс к ногам хозяина.  
\- Он и вчера был в этом костюме, - вспомнил Освальд. Дорога перед глазами сузилась в светящийся коридор. Ужасно хотелось спать. А Эд? Он не заснет за рулем?  
Он не знал, подумал ли об этом или спросил вслух, но Эд ответил:  
\- Нет, пока ты здесь.  
И добавил:  
\- Скоро все закончится. Мы уже почти на болотах.  
Фигура в коричнево-сером твиде и красном колпаке остановилась. Грузно повернулась. Достала пистолет, сдирая колпак с лица.  
\- Нет, погоди, - сказал Освальд, сбрасывая с себя дремоту вместе с пледом. - Я хочу сам. Сам.  
\- Тогда выходи, - ответил Эд.  
Машина встала у края болот.

\- Не понимаю, с чего ты на нее взъелся, - сказал Эд через пару дней. Он лежал на боку, подсунув сложенные ладони под голову, совсем как послушный ребенок, ожидающий сказку на ночь (тогда мама садилась на край кровати и - ну хватит), и эта поза нарочито и тревожно диссонировала с его ровным резким голосом, с тем, как стеклянно поблескивали в темноте белки его глаз.  
\- Не понимаешь? - отозвался Освальд.  
\- Нет.  
Эд перевернулся на спину, поднял руку, разглядывая через растопыренные пальцы потолок. Так же негромко продолжил:  
\- Пускай наш мальчик развлекается, пока я не разобрался, что это за гомункул. Разве тебе самому не интересно?  
\- Ни капли, - буркнул Освальд. Отвернулся, закрыл глаза - пытаясь то ли заснуть, то ли показать, что обижен.  
Эд молчал. Небось, так и смотрел на потолок сквозь пальцы. Он, наверное, действительно не понимал, поглощенный очередной загадкой - да Освальд и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему ему не нравится Изабелла. Или Изабель. К слову, это Эд постоянно возвращался к ней в разговорах, как будто Освальду было недостаточно наблюдать дневные брачные игры другого Эда.  
И это Эд только что, через десять минут после секса, встрепенулся, повернулся на бок и сообщил:  
\- Она как-то связана с Дот Дос Сантос.  
\- Кто? - спросил Освальд. После второго оргазма голова была пустой и легкой, как воздушный шар.  
\- Она, - нетерпеливо пояснил Эд. - Изабелла-Изабель-Изабо, мисс Интент.  
Освальд отодвинулся и сел.  
\- Знаешь что, - он слышал и осознавал, что голос начинает звенеть от злости; он чувствовал злость, прорастающую сквозь мягкое и аморфное ощущение нежности. - В последнее время в моей жизни удручающе много мисс Интент. Ты не мог бы, кстати, поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? Может, о том, как пытаешься заменить Бутча? Которого сам же и убил - молчи про доказательства, Эд, все твои доказательства - это домыслы и ревность.  
\- Освальд...  
\- Может, мне тоже ее убить, а? Раздавить, как докучливое насекомое. Чтобы вы оба перестали твердить как дрессированные попугаи: Изабелла, Изабель, Изабелла, Изабель...  
Вот тогда-то Эд и сказал: не понимаю, с чего ты на нее взъелся.  
Вот поэтому Освальд и злился. Не на него, не на глупого другого Эда - на то, что не может сломать любимую игрушку самых важных для него людей.  
А ведь он мог. Что ему мешало?  
\- Кто убил Кристин Крингл? - помолчав, спросил Освальд.  
Рука Эда сжалась в кулак - будто схватила потолок. Он повернул голову на подушке.  
\- Я? Он? Это имеет значение?  
Другой Эд всегда настаивал на том, что убийца - не он, и при этом так паниковал и так закрывался, что сама собой напрашивалась мысль - он не хотел верить в то, что способен на убийство. Странноватый, но хороший парень. Мухи не обидит. Но в этой истории был еще один труп - полицейский, ухажер Кристин Крингл, первая жертва хорошего (и совершенно безобидного) парня Эда Нигмы.  
\- Если бы сейчас был день, я бы решил, что ты кого-то выгораживаешь, - ответил Освальд. - Получается не очень убедительно.  
\- Это было общее решение, - сказал Эд. - Конкордиа дискорс. Гармония. Она должна была замолчать.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Официальный день моего рождения.  
\- Так кто? - спросил Освальд.  
\- Необходимость.  
Была у него и еще одна черта, выраженная иначе, чем у другого Эда: тот получал удовольствие от своей эксцентричности, этому Эду нужно было видеть признание Освальда. Как человек, который по болоту пробирается к замку: еще одна кочка пройдена. И еще одна. Впереди трясина, в середине тропа. Смотри, трясина позади. Смотри, как я для тебя танцую. Люби меня.  
Эта потребность в признании затягивала, связывала руки; как бы то ни было, Эд ни за что бы не промолчал, если бы сам убил Кристин Крингл. Похвастался бы.  
\- Освальд, - сказал Эд.  
\- Что.  
\- Завязывай с психоанализом для домохозяек. Иди вперед. Делай то, что у тебя лучше всего получается.  
\- Что?  
\- Выпускать дымовые завесы и дергать Готэм за усы.  
Освальд рассмеялся, но Эд остался серьезным.  
\- Как только ты продолжишь это делать, все выстроится в правильном порядке. Я тебе гарантирую. И Освальд. Хочу предупредить.  
\- Да?  
\- Если я сейчас закрою глаза, то уже не смогу их открыть.

Роман их проходил под созвездием кататонии.  
Подпольный хирург, который обычно штопал раненых боевиков, неубедительно скривил почтительную мину, побормотал под нос про стрессы и выписал что-то успокаивающее. К психиатрам Освальд не пошел, а таблетки закинул в верхний ящик письменного стола. Допил остывший кофе - двойную порцию двойного, четырежды мерзкий на вкус. Взял стопку бумаг, и тут в кабинет вошел другой Эд.  
О, с началом брачного сезона он стал чрезмерным во всех своих проявлениях - слишком сильные эмоции, сменяющиеся слишком очевидными моментами ступора.  
Сейчас он казался удрученным и несчастным. На лице словно было написано: спроси меня, что случилось.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил Освальд.  
\- Мы поссорились, - ответил Эд, не договаривая само собой разумеющееся "с Изабеллой".  
\- Из-за чего?  
\- Она слишком похожа на мисс Крингл, и я испугался, что опять смогу - что темный Эд сможет - словом, ей будет лучше без меня.  
И это правда, подумал Освальд, отложив бумаги.  
\- Но мне плохо без нее.  
А это пройдет, подумал Освальд, делая самую участливую и сочувствующую мину.  
\- Я ее очень люблю, - сказал Эд.  
Участливая мина была как гранит. Тверда и непоколебима. Умница, Эд. Прощай, мисс Интент, ты была раздражающей сукой.  
\- Ну, не расстраивайся, - ответил Освальд. - Поверь мне, это пройдет.  
\- Знаю.  
Эд кивнул, пододвинул стул к столу, сел не глядя. Сплел пальцы, опираясь ими на подбородок - локтями на столешницу.  
\- Освальд, я же не дурак и не слепой. Тебе она никогда не нравилась, ты сейчас, наверное, радуешься. Будь я тобой, радовался бы.  
Он помолчал и добавил, глядя на ручку поверх папки:  
\- Мне очень плохо.  
\- Хочешь, я с ней поговорю? - слова вырвались сами, потом - понимание: он может поговорить просто для вида, как хороший и самоотверженный друг, и это ничего не изменит.  
\- Хочу!

Мисс Интент, Изабо-Изабель-Изабелла - его Эд не соврал, отдел кадров, друзья и домовладелец знали ее под разными именами - вытащила из стеллажа книжный томик, раскрыла его неторопливо и, обернувшись к Освальду, подняла взгляд:  
\- Господин мэр?  
\- Мисс Изабелла, - Освальд широко улыбнулся и развел руками. - Как я рад наконец с вами познакомиться.  
\- Давайте пропустим этап реверансов, - улыбнулась в ответ мисс Интент.  
У нее был мягкий нежный голос; таким хорошо врать и читать стихи.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Освальд. - Давайте.  
Мисс Интент кивнула и, закрыв глаза, произнесла:  
\- Как душу удержать мне, чтоб она, с тобой расставшись, встречи не искала? О если бы, забытая, одна, она в дремучем сумраке лежала, запрятанная мной в тайник такой, куда б ничто твоё не проникало!  
\- Ты не достойна его внимания, - вырвалось у Освальда. - Ты, гомункул, фальшивка, хитрая дрянь!  
Мисс Интент улыбалась, смотрела прямо, и Освальд демонстративно окинул ее взглядом: волосы собраны в пучок как у старой девы, безликое платье, незапоминающееся миловидное лицо, и на нем, на этом лице - зеленые, дикие, сумасшедшие глаза. Освальд не воспринимал ее как врага или угрозу, она ведь ему просто не нравилась, она и то, как много ее стало в его жизни, поэтому следовало смахнуть эту дрянь с пути, уверенно и равнодушно, и идти дальше.  
\- Значит, вы тоже заметили, что существуют два Эда? - беспечно спросила мисс Интент. - Один из них - не настоящий. Не мой, мистер Кобблпот, - ваш.  
Не враг, не угроза. Дыши ровно. Голос мисс Интент лился гладко, бешенство нарастало, и перед глазами, заслоняя мир, дрожал серый кисель. Дыши. Убивать нельзя.  
\- Ничего страшного, - доносилось из киселя щебетание мисс Интент. - Мы уже с Эдом договорились. Когда я приеду с Ежегодной конференции Библиотечной Ассоциации, мы пойдем к психиатру.  
Освальд моргнул.  
\- В Готэме не очень хорошие психиатры, - она пожала плечами. - Город сумасшедших. Вам стоит обратить на это внимание, господин мэр. Но нам с Эдом повезло! Как раз сейчас сюда приехал замечательный специалист, давно его знаю. Думаю, он поможет моему Эду избавиться от паразита.  
\- Паразита, - выдохнул Освальд.  
\- Вашего любимого Эда, - улыбнулась мисс Интент. - Несуществующего.  
Улыбка стала шире, растянулась в некрасивый оскал.  
\- Господи, перестаньте корчить такие страшные рожи, Освальд. Ну что вы мне сделаете? Попытаетесь выгнать из города? Я вернусь. Мне еще нужно помириться с Эдом. Убьете?  
Освальд попытался кивнуть - возможно, даже кивнул, но не был в этом уверен. Ему было очень страшно. Он старательно не смотрел на карандаш на столе, на вазу у стены, на ножницы, ручку, канцелярский нож, деревянные ножки стула. Дыши ровно. Не убивать.  
\- ...но как смычок, двух струн коснувшись вдруг, - продолжала бормотать мисс Интент, - из них единый исторгает звук, так ты и я: всегда звучим мы вместе. Кто трогает их, эти две струны? И что за скрипка, где заключены такие песни?  
Что она несет, что за чушь? Освальд вздохнул.  
\- Боюсь, вы все неправильно поняли. Я всего лишь хочу защитить Эда. Он мой друг. А вы... Вы слишком агрессивно настроены. Может, вы мутант, мисс Интент? Тогда вас следует убить и сжечь. Или сжечь и убить. Простите, неудачно пошутил. Доброго дня.  
Когда он выходил из зала, в спину ударил громкий стук захлопнувшейся книги, усиленный эхом.

Она ведь совсем не боялась, думал Освальд, наблюдая в окно, как Эд выходит из такси. Вообще не боялась. Меня. Хлопнула дверь; Эд отдернул от нее руку, затряс кистью, болезненно скривившись. Уронил портфель, наклонился, поднимая с земли. Машина взревела мотором и уехала. С другой стороны, в глупом бесстрашии мисс Интент не было ничего сверхъестественного: человек, недавно приехавший в Готэм, мог не знать, на что способен нынешний мэр. А если этот человек - влюбленная библиотечная мышь...  
По лестнице застучали шаги - нетерпеливые, широкие, через ступеньку. Коротко уколола зависть и тут же отпустила.  
\- Ну что? - выдохнул Эд, стоя в дверном проеме, запыхавшийся и взволнованный. - Поговорил?  
\- О, - Освальд положил сцепленные пальцы на колено, покачал ногой, закинутой на ногу. Оглядел нос ботинка, поднял глаза: - Да, поговорил. Может, успокоишься и поставишь портфель?  
Эд посмотрел на свою руку недоуменно, потом разжал пальцы, выпуская кожаную ручку. Шагнул вперед:  
\- Что она сказала?  
\- Что уезжает на Ежегодную конференцию Библиотечной Ассоциации и вернется только через два дня. Она вела себя странно и неуравновешенно. Какая-то непонятная агрессия, нелепые домыслы.  
\- Беспокоится, - беззвучно шепнул Эд. Освальд поморщился - и мгновенно превратил недовольную гримасу в улыбку.  
\- Наверное, ей нужно время подумать. Хотя я бы на твоем месте особо не надеялся.  
\- Да!  
Эд подошел, счастливо улыбаясь. Он что, вообще не слушал?  
\- Да, Изабелле нужно время подумать. А когда она вернется... Освальд, Освальд!  
Он тут же оказался рядом, на диване, крепко обнял и выдохнул в ухо:  
\- Я так благодарен, дорогой мой друг. Ты всегда меня спасаешь, а я... Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
Его Эд тоже не считался с дистанцией и личным пространством. Никогда; с самой первой встречи. То и дело норовил приблизиться, обнять, словно окружить собой. Не жест благодарности - желание коснуться.  
\- Для начала можешь меня отпустить, - сказал Освальд и похлопал его по спине.  
\- Угу, - пробормотал Эд, не разжимая рук и пристраивая голову к нему на плечо. - Я так ее люблю, как хорошо, что ты есть. М-м...  
\- Эй, - позвал Освальд. - Ты что, спишь?  
Осторожно погладил по лопатке, потом по голове. Запустил руку в карман пиджака, нащупывая телефон; отключил звук на будильнике. Снял очки: его Эду они ни к чему. Тепло и тяжесть чужого тела успокаивали. Освальд лениво подумал, что нужно встать, что нужно сделать несколько звонков, хотя бы прочитать почту, а потом закрыл глаза и открыл их уже в темноте.

Пока он спал, прошел дождь: стекла были мокрыми, и в каплях отражались крошечные городские огни. Дом притих, не доносилось ни звука, но слабое движение воздуха выдавало чьи-то бесшумные шаги - близко, уже совсем рядом. Освальд попытался насторожиться и не смог. Вместо этого сказал:  
\- Привет.  
\- Ты знаешь, что они собираются меня убить? - ответил Эд. - Уже знаешь. Славно. С чего эта кукла решила, что в финале останется ее Эд?  
Ни с чего. Нет никакой гарантии, подумал Освальд, вглядываясь в полутьму. Если бы только Стрейндж - если бы только Фиш Муни, капризная и жестокая, согласилась помочь своему "лучшему созданию" - ох, даже вспоминать унизительно. Но если бы даже она согласилась и одолжила Освальду Стрейнджа, и если бы тот разделил Эдов и выбросил ненужную личность из головы...  
Он умел производить впечатление, этот Стрейндж. Устрашать, очаровывать, прикидываться понимающим и сочувствующим. Он делал из преступников чистых ангелов, набело переписывал душу многодневными пытками. А потом все возвращалось на свои места.  
Столько боли, усилий и терпения ради нескольких дней ремиссии.  
Нет, бесполезно об этом думать. Не стоит даже надеяться.  
\- Надо решить эту проблему, - сказал Эд. Сделал шаг вперед, и тусклый уличный свет упал на его лицо.  
\- Как? - спросил Освальд. - Что-нибудь в твоем стиле? Очередное таинственное происшествие, череда загадок, ведущих к умирающей жертве?  
\- Изабель Шредингера, - хмыкнул Эд. - Да нет. Просто прирежу и оставлю труп этому предателю.  
\- Отличная мысль, - кивнул Освальд. - Мне нравится.  
Похлопал по дивану: присядь. Эд обошел спинку и сел - неловко и скованно, будто закостенев в раздраженном отвращении. Вспомнился недавний разговор, его расслабленный и мягкий голос: пускай наш мальчик развлекается, пока я не разобрался, что это за гомункул. С появлением Изабель он преисполнился благодушия, ведь другой Эд больше не мог - не хотел - отобрать у него Освальда. Стал безопасным и предсказуемым. Слабоумным братцем, бегающим по цветочной лужайке.  
Но Эд - любой - оставался Эдом.  
\- Послушай, - начал Освальд, поймав его ладонь в свои - Эд попытался ее выдернуть, а потом вздохнул и улыбнулся. Я ее очень люблю, эхом отозвался в голове голос другого Эда. Плохо, если он узнает, что снова убил свою мисс Крингл. Уж лучше Освальд сам. Ему все равно хотелось.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Завтра она уезжает, у тебя есть два дня. За это время мы все...  
\- Я знаю, - перебил Эд, вставая. - Мне нужно кое-что сделать.

Освальд смотрел, как он уходит - весьма своевременно, до утра осталось не так много времени. Он не сомневался в принятом решении, чувствовал даже некоторый подъем. Ведь его вели любовь и забота. Переоделся, накинул на плечи пальто и вышел из дома, на ходу набирая Гейба.  
Тот был в клубе "Белый павлин", сидел за дальним столиком, грузный, добродушный и бесстрастный, похожий на сказочного тролля, который вылез из-под моста, заглянул в ателье портного и кондитерскую и вот, перед возвращением, решил посмотреть на танцующих полуголых девиц. Полукруглая сцена, залитая светом, мазнула ярким пятном по глазам; сверкнул никелированный шест, брызнули блестки и шелковые перья на смуглой коже - господи, кому-то же нравится, - Освальд отвернулся от сцены и сел напротив Гейба.  
\- Выпьете, босс?  
\- Кофе. Двойной, без сливок и сахара.  
Бровь Гейба недоуменно дернулась; он кивнул. Поймал за локоть девицу с белыми шелковыми перьями на заднице, шепнул на ухо, погладил по ляжке - и шлепнул, придавая ускорение.  
\- Есть дело, - Освальд оперся локтями на столешницу. - Одна женщина утром уезжает из города на машине. Нужно сделать так, чтобы авария казалась естественной.  
\- Что, насмерть? - спросил Гейб.  
\- Странный вопрос, - удивился Освальд, широко ухмыляясь. - Насмерть, разумеется. Когда у нас было по-другому? Пускай умрет быстро, - он подумал, - не очень. Не очень быстро. Но без этого.  
Он неопределенно пошевелил пальцами.  
Гейб посмотрел на него, потом отвел взгляд. Что-то мелькнуло на лице, трудноуловимое, возможно, неприятное, но тут же стерлось за добродушной улыбкой сказочного тролля.  
\- Сделаю, босс. Не очень быстро, но чтобы не горела заживо, так?  
\- Кофе, - наклонилась девушка-павлин. Освальд взял чашку, отпил. Горько, горячо. Очень горько. Зачем люди пьют эту дрянь?  
\- Вот адрес, - он толкнул к Гейбу карточку с написанным адресом. - Поторопись, она выезжает на рассвете.  
Гейб кивнул и встал. Надел шляпу. Освальд повернулся к сцене и минуту или две смотрел, как павлин трахает металлический шест. Зрелище вызывало у публики необычайное воодушевление.  
Он вышел из клуба, взмахом руки отпустил машину и неторопливо зашагал вниз по улице, вдыхая свежий и влажный ночной воздух, глядя на темное звездное небо. За спиной вкрадчиво шуршали шины автомобиля: охрана не хотела рисковать ни боссом, ни работой, - но, наверное, они беспокоились зря. Да какая разница.  
Рассвет приближался - с утренним холодком, со звонким стуком трости о мостовую, время делать то, что лучше всего получалось у Освальда. Он убьет Изабель, Эд погрустит и перестанет, Готэм продолжит меняться.  
И кстати, проблему Эда тоже пора решать. Стрэйндж наверняка знает психиатра, о котором говорила Изабель, а значит - пора связаться с Фиш Муни. Не позвонить, нет, - это было бы неприятно и излишне. Написать. Из Готэма с любовью, - Освальд оскалился.  
От "ее лучшего создания".  
А начать можно так: “Дорогая Фиш!” Нет, лучше драгоценная - как те драгоценности, которыми она любила обвешиваться - безвкусно и чрезмерно. Решено. “Драгоценная Фиш! Как твои дела, как здоровье, как поживаешь в том далеком от Готэма и (надеюсь от всей души) прекрасном солнечном месте? У нас все…”  
Освальд остановился, задумавшись. Хорошо? Прибежит. Плохо? Прибежит тем более. Нужно что-то другое.  
...скучно. Освальд ускорил шаг, вдохнул воздух полной грудью. Хотелось бежать; ерунда. Быстро пройдет. “Иногда, милая Фиш, я чувствую себя директором воскресной школы - ну, если заменить святое писание на рэкет и грабежи. Вот, подумываю об одном нововведении, после которого станет еще скучнее. Ведь я, как и ты, дорогая Фиш, пообещал спасти Готэм, и я сдержу свое слово.  
Но мне нужна твоя помощь”.

Наверное, он скучал по Фиш. Наверное, даже больше, чем боялся - этот страх был далеким и ненастоящим, детской сказкой про злобную Рыбу-Каракатицу. Наверное, он даже ее любил - не так, как Эда, иначе, той темной и вкрадчивой, дрожащей от злобы, страха и амбиций частью себя. Драгоценная Фиш, бормотал Освальд под нос, королевская рыба, пингвиний корм, моя коварная и великодушная госпожа, мне нужен твой ручной Стрейндж. Я люблю одного человека, только его не один, а два. Если все получится, я - Освальд закрыл глаза, представляя, как они с Эдом будут засыпать и просыпаться вместе, ходить на обед в тот семейный ресторанчик рядом с мэрией, - я даже готов остаток жизни носить твой зонтик.  
И рассмеялся, остановившись, - всю жизнь, надо же. Неосмотрительно было бы такое пообещать.  
Ах ты, хитрый гаденыш, прошелестел ветер над головой голосом Фиш. Освальд поднял взгляд: он узнал вывеску пекарни "Фиора", золотые буквы на бледном фоне. Начинало светать, но спать совсем не хотелось - сбился график, - только дрожали руки, и перед глазами колыхалось прозрачное желе.  
Окна пекарни светились; приоткрылась дверь, и в щель выглянул мальчишка, сын пекаря. Выбежал на крыльцо, поклонился и, схватив за руку, потянул внутрь:  
\- Позавтракайте с нами, дон Пингвин! Папка вас приглашает.  
В пекарне было тепло, пахло булочками с корицей. Освальд сглотнул, опускаясь на стул, - после прогулки хотелось есть. Неторопливые, но аккуратные и четкие движения работников были похожи на действие хорошо отлаженного, надежного механизма. Пекарь, кажется, Крамер, пожилой, но крепкий, с красным от жара лицом - стащил колпак и поклонился, прижимая руку к сердцу:  
\- Дражайший господин мэр Кобблпот, - он искоса глянул на пацана, нахмурился, и тот, округлив глаза, в деланном испуге зажал рот. Дражайшая, подумал Освальд. Звучит душевнее, чем драгоценная. Так и нужно начать: дражайшая Фиш!  
\- Не откажите в радости разделить с вами наш скромный завтрак.  
\- Разве я могу устоять перед такой добротой и таким восхитительным ароматом, - ответил Освальд. Пекарь махнул рукой, кто-то поставил на стол поднос с кофейником и выпечкой.  
Освальд принюхался, расплываясь в улыбке:  
\- Тот самый рулет с вишней и сливками?  
\- Пробовали? - обрадовался пекарь. - Я так польщен! Господин мэр, вы так меня обрадовали, хотите, я назову его в вашу честь?  
\- Пингвин с вишней и сливками? - хмыкнул Освальд, закрывая глаза. Мысли тут же свернули в другую сторону, в привычную сторону: Эд с вишней и сливками. Восхитительный десерт.  
Пекарь продолжал говорить, но Освальд уже его не слышал. Интересно, Изабель уехала? Может, стоило проследить, убедиться, что все пройдет гладко? Хотя Гейб еще ни разу не подводил, нет повода в нем сомневаться. А Эд? Чем он сейчас занят? Дорогой, любимый Эд.  
Пекарь замолчал. Освальд откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь уютному оцепенению, усталости, теплу, приглушенным звукам: шуму огня, стуку противней и посуды, шелесту бумажных пакетов. Кто-то негромко бросал: Холланд-стрит, Марбел-авеню, пересечение Форест и Уэйн.  
Заказы, подумал Освальд. Утренняя доставка. Интересно, оружие и взрывчатку они развозят вместе с булками?  
Но пекарь - как там его, Крамер? - не предложил спуститься в подвал, где хранилось контрабандное оружие, и Освальд не стал поднимать эту тему.

И, уже открывая дверь на улицу, залитую розовым рассветом, прижимая к груди горячий, одуряюще пахнущий пакет, он повернулся к пекарю:  
\- Благодарю за завтрак. Вы хотели о чем-то попросить?  
\- Нет, господин мэр, - пекарь слегка улыбнулся. - Когда я, еще пацаном, приехал в этот город, то не мог даже и представить, что человек будет гулять по ночному Готэму без опаски.  
\- Вот как, - заинтересовался Освальд, опираясь на трость. - Думаете, кто-нибудь осмелится напасть на Пингвина?  
\- Отморозкам все равно, хоть пингвин, хоть жираф, - вздохнул пекарь и, спохватившись, сдвинул брови, улыбаясь одновременно сурово и подобострастно: - Даже на дне нужны традиции и порядок, господин мэр. Уважение к старшим, понятия о культуре. А эти, - он презрительно сплюнул, - ублюдки, наркоманы, психи, гнилая молодежь. С ними говорить только железными дубинками, иначе не понимают.  
\- Не понимали, - ответил Освальд. Почему-то испортилось настроение, и снова заболела нога. Если вспомнить, ее тогда сломали как раз-таки железной дубинкой. Дражайшая Фиш, злобная ты сука. Сдохни.  
\- Вот поэтому мне не о чем вас просить, дражайший дон Пингвин, - бормотал в спину пекарь.  
Ничего, и до вас дойдет очередь.

\- Что ты наделал? - отрывисто бросил Эд. - Освальд, как ты вообще до такого додумался? Зачем ты ее убил?  
Достал из кармана записку, развернул и тут же, смяв с досадой, засунул обратно.  
\- Что там? - спросил Освальд. Недовольный Эд раздражал, но все-таки значительно меньше, чем тихий Эд, шмыгающий носом Эд - или Эд, свернувшийся под пледом и неподвижно уставившийся в спинку дивана.  
\- Люблю, целую, вернусь и бла-бла-бла. Твоя Изи. Что же еще.  
Эд вздохнул, покачал головой и продолжил:  
\- Такая загадка была. Мне же ее зачем-то подсунули, эту Изабель. Я, может, ее вскрыть хотел. Может, у нее внутри транзисторы и шестеренки. А теперь и вскрывать нечего.  
Освальд помолчал, сдерживая резкие слова, - посмотрели бы на него сейчас все эти неудачники, считавшие его вспыльчивым. Совсем не вспыльчивый. Понимающий.  
\- Я сделал это из любви, - наконец ответил он.  
\- Я знаю, - голос Эда стал мягче. - Черт с ней, с загадкой. Расслабься. Хватит дергаться из-за ерунды.  
Депрессия другого Эда сказалась на нем лучшим образом, словно то, что угнетало одну личность, придавало силы и энергию другой. А Освальду больше не помогал кофе, но все еще помогал DMAA.  
Хороший мэр и хозяин города, он мог бы послужить примером горожанам и рекламой стимуляторов, ведь их вместе с другими медицинскими препаратами производили в подпольном цеху в Глэйдс прямо сейчас, в пять утра.  
\- Завтра открытие новой больницы в Глэйдс, - продолжил Эд, приближаясь. - Жаль, что я не смогу пойти вместо тебя. Хочешь, напишу речь? Или хочешь, я могу взорвать больницу, и открытия не будет. Или...  
Освальд покачал головой; было очень сложно не уронить веки, не уронить тяжелую гудящую голову на чужое плечо, чувствуя, что Эд рядом, Эд - крепко держит, надежный, любимый и любящий. Пойдем спать, говорит Эд, и Освальд отвечает: а как же мы, мы почти не видимся. Ты прав, соглашается Эд. Руки скользят по спине, перед глазами - дверь спальни. Я тебя люблю, говорит Освальд - я тебя хочу, - но он не хочет спать, он просто хочет закрыть глаза и упасть в темноту, и Эд это знает.  
Эд говорит - сейчас я тебя раздену.  
Эд говорит - подними руки. Перешагни через штаны. А вот и пижама. Освальду кажется, его голос, его интонации похожи на что-то знакомое и очень дорогое.

Другой Эд лежал на диване, и страдал, и тупил, и занимал чужое время и место.  
\- Как ты там? - спросил Освальд, освеженный коротким сном, чашечкой кофе и двумя таблетками. Он присел на край дивана, завязывая галстук.  
\- Я должен встать, - прошелестел другой Эд. - Кто-то убил мою Изабеллу, я в этом уверен. Это не мог быть несчастный случай.  
Нужно заглянуть к маме, подумал Освальд, согласно кивая. Он так и не вернул памятник на площадь, не хотел снова воскрешать воспоминание о ее последних судорогах, голосе, сладком запахе духов - и пугающе болезненное чувство потери.  
Эд что-то продолжал говорить, подделка, паразит; Освальд встал, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал он. - Мне пора бежать. Готэм ждет.  
\- Да, мне тоже, - ответил Эд, поправляя очки заторможенным, неуверенным движением.  
Стоило уже признать правду: Эд испортился и перестал быть полезным. Стоило признать и другое - на Эде держалось слишком многое. Освальд опоздал на встречу с Майерсом, отвечавшим за поставки пластита, чуть не избил лощеного идиота из департамента образования, а тупая растяпа Пенни потеряла приказ, который Освальд совершенно точно подписывал. Или это Эд говорил, что его нужно подписать? Все разваливалось, непонятно было, за что хвататься, - раньше он отлично справлялся без Эда, но сейчас, наверное, привык. По дороге домой, в десятый или сотый уже раз за день сдерживая приступ бешенства, Освальд думал о том, что нужно что-то сделать с пробками. К примеру, поднять налог на автотранспорт, - давился он желчью, наблюдая, как идиоты в соседнем ряду откинули верх и включили магнитолу. Или...

\- Это не налог на преступления, - отмахнулся он от Кляйна, покрасневшего от злости. - Скорее лицензия. Чем покупать копов по одному, проще купить их оптом. Лицензия! - Освальд рубанул воздух ладонью. - И когда ваш сынок-наркоман, да, я вам говорю, Кляйн, снова залезет в дом беременных протестантских молодоженов, вы можете быть уверены, что его не тронет ни один коп, приехавший на вызов.  
\- А что, - прогудел справа Фарнезе, - босс дело говорит. Если ко мне залезет Сонни Кляйн, то покажет лицензию на ограбление, и я ему скажу - забирай все, сынок, код от сейфа на двери холодильника, мусорные мешки в...  
\- Если мой уважаемый коллега до сих пор хранит код от сейфа на двери холодильника, - прищурился Страччо, - то я первый...  
\- Стоп, - Освальд хлопнул ладонью по столу. - Временные лицензии, сроком на неделю. С обязательной регистрацией получателя. Нам нужен порядок в городе, думаю, все с этим согласны, и лицензии позволят его обеспечить. Мы будем контролировать преступность - а с бешеными крысами разберутся копы.  
Сварливые старые жопы, неудобное наследство Фиш, переглянувшись, кивнули - и начали обсуждать проблему бешеных крыс, и на чью территорию влезли, и какая марка бетона застывает быстрее. Картинка перед глазами поплыла, звуки отдалились, превратившись в гул; Освальд достал из кармана оранжевый пузырёк стимулятора и запил таблетки газировкой. Предложение прошло как по маслу; ему хотелось домой.

\- Ну что, завтра возвращаюсь к работе, - сказал другой Эд. Он выглядел более взъерошенным, чем обычно, более отстраненным и тихим. Хотя какая разница, если он возвращается. Тем не менее приличия требовали дружеского участия.  
\- У тебя была причина для перерыва, - ответил Освальд и похлопал его по плечу. - Надеюсь, ты разузнал, что хотел.  
\- Кто знает, - Эд прикрыл глаза и отступил на полшага. - Ума не приложу, кто мог желать ее смерти.  
\- Все-таки убийство? - Освальд вздохнул, скосив глаза на часы. - Мы с этим разберемся, я тебе обещаю.  
\- Да, - кивнул Эд. - Мы обязательно с этим разберемся. Знаешь, еще я встретил мисс Кин.  
\- Мисс Кин? Барбара? И что с ней?  
\- Все такая же безумная, - Эд достал из холодильника минеральную воду и вытряхнул на ладонь таблетки. - Все такая же проницательная и злопамятная.  
\- Женщинам это свойственно, - ответил Освальд. - Кроме мамы - и Изабель, конечно. Она была...  
\- Весьма разумной, - перебил Эд. - Но речь сейчас не о ней. Она не была ни злопамятной, ни проницательной. И это сделало ее...  
\- Чем? - спросил Освальд и снова посмотрел на часы.  
\- Мне пора спать, Освальд.

Перед самым пробуждением он увидел себя на могиле мамы. Отец, тогда еще незнакомый, но с виду грустный и доброжелательный (после лечения Стрэйнджа казалось, что все люди хорошие, и думать иначе ни в коем случае нельзя), спросил, придерживая лацканы пальто, будто хотел заслониться им от ответа Освальда:  
\- Сколько вам лет, юноша?  
Картинка поплыла, но его голос остался таким же четким и тихим:  
\- Освальд, сын мой...  
Отец умер, значит, сон продолжался, и у кровати стоял - Освальд ущипнул себя за руку под одеялом, мама говорила, что это помогает, - у кровати стоял отец; он шагнул назад, грустный и изможденный, в своем ночном колпаке и длинной сорочке, со свечой в руках. Тени сдвинулись, смыкаясь вокруг его фигуры, лихорадочно колотилось сердце; если закричать, то можно проснуться от собственного панического вопля, задыхаясь ужасом и облегчением. Но это если закричать. Окно было открыто, и занавески слабо шевелились. В тишине неестественно звонко щелкали настенные часы, безнадежно запаздывая за стуком сердца.  
Этот сон преследовал его уже вторую неделю. Освальд сел, взъерошил волосы, не отрывая взгляда от неподвижной фигуры. Стоило рассказать Эду - да, стоило сказать, что когда его нет, приходят кошмары, поэтому он должен быть рядом, всегда быть рядом. И дело даже не в любви, а всего лишь в желании нормально выспаться. Но он так и не рассказал - и дело было даже не в любви, а в том, что Эд оставался половиной, частью целого, субличностью человека, который воспринимался все более неприятным и чужим, не другом, не светом, не причиной сотню раз завязать галстук неправильно, сотней других "не". "Всегда быть рядом" - это не про них, так ведь?  
\- Освальд, сын мой, - голос отца звучал тихо, словно шорох сквозняка.  
Пламя свечи колыхнулось, и Освальд почувствовал прикосновение холодного воздуха к лицу. Он мог двигаться, он мыслил все более ясно и быстро. Он ведь давно проснулся.  
Так что дело было не в любви, не в недоверии, не в заботе или в гордости - а в том, что Освальд не спал, и призраков не существовало, а значит, он сходил с ума.  
Про маму поговаривали, что она была сумасшедшей.  
Доктор Стрейндж был никаким не доктором - дрессировщиком монстров.  
Освальд сходил с ума. Ему казалось, он видит своего мертвого отца. Живым, настоящим. Что, если до него дотронуться?  
\- О-о-освальд, - прошелестела галлюцинация.  
Что, если до нее дотронуться? Разобьет ли это безумие - или только его упрочит? Освальд встал с кровати, и боль в правой ноге снова сказала ему: это не сон, все на самом деле. Он шагнул вперед и ответил:  
\- Пап, что там после смерти? Облака, Святой Петр? Тоннель? Пустота? Скажи, а ты видел маму?  
Он протянул руку.  
\- Призраков не существует, - сказал Эд за спиной.  
Освальд обернулся: Эд пах свежим воздухом и холодом, немного - чем-то едким и химическим, сильнее - специями.  
\- Только вернулся, - объяснил Эд, остановившись на расстоянии шага. - Проголодался, решил что-нибудь приготовить. Это неудобно. Ты отпускаешь прислугу на ночь, верно?  
Освальд кивнул.  
\- Дом совсем пустой. Тут никого кроме тебя нет.  
Призрак шагнул в сторону, вглубь ниши, почти сливаясь со стеной. И стало понятно, что сейчас Эд скажет: ты говоришь с пустым местом. А Освальд ответит: нет, я говорю сам с собой.  
\- Но и призраков не существует, - повторил Эд. - Только голограммы и актеры. И тот, кто хочет убедить тебя, что ты сошел с ума.  
Призрак нахмурился и, отшвырнув свечу, прыгнул в окно. Освальд кинулся за ним, вцепился пальцами в подоконник - и выдохнул, потому что к спине прижалось теплое живое тело, а руки сомкнулись на груди. Занавеска щекотно скользнула по щеке и повисла. Небо было грязно-розовым, в воздухе пахло сыростью. Собирался дождь.  
\- Уже догадался кто? - спросил Эд.  
"Отец" приземлился на четвереньки и побежал, путаясь в ночной рубашке и придерживая колпак.  
\- Я же говорил, тебе не стоило убивать Изабель. Теперь у нас большая проблема.

Две недели назад другой Эд вернулся к работе. С ним все было хорошо, он не догадывался об Эде, а если и догадывался, это ни на что не влияло. Кому нужна Изабель? Эд про нее почти забыл. Бумажные листы ложились в ровные стопки. Девять ноль ноль, одиннадцать ноль ноль, все стало упорядоченным, простым, привычным, как завтраки, которые по утрам готовил Эд. По вечерам за окном автомобиля слышались звуки перестрелок. Полицейские машины слепыми щенками тыкались в пустые тупики, раскрашенные кровью; городской морг работал в три смены, а Фарнезе попытался поднять цены на бетон, но собрание старых пердунов его за это осудило: постыдно наживаться на общем деле, брат. "Кузнечики", "Жнецы смерти", "Белый Готэм", "Чёрная чума"; крысы дохли или становились частью системы. Эд говорил, они хотят устроить революцию, но их некому вести, им нужен король. У тебя все получается, говорил Эд. Эти безумные дети, жаловался Макс Кляйн Каллоху О`Брайену за стаканом виски, этот невыносимый Сонни со своими "Отбитыми"; О`Брайен понимающе кивал и подливал, а в это время Сонни Кляйн, по матери Страччо, прятал в карман куртки лицензию на убийство, полученную лично от представителя короля боссов, и доставал из кармана джинсов телефон с сообщением от Регины О`Брайен - с адресом того самого бара в Старом Городе. Эд говорил - ты мое сердце, Освальд, и протягивал бутылку холодной воды, чтобы запить DMAA. Другой Эд говорил - завтра пресс-конференция, Освальд, а ты выглядишь усталым. Готэм бился в лихорадке, перерождаясь и обновляясь. Перестрелки затихали. Комиссар Лейб отправил сына в Массачуссетский технологический. Поехали домой, Освальд, говорил Эд, закрывая дверь шевроле и крепко прижимая к себе. 

Все было бы хорошо, если бы не кошмарные сны.

\- Призраков не существует, - сказал Эд.

Но Освальд не мог убить другого Эда - да и верить в его предательство не хотелось, ведь они столько пережили вместе, и Эд носил цветы на могилу маме, и Эд нашел его, полумертвого, в лесу, и Эд спасал его несчетное количество раз. Что изменилось теперь? Что на него нашло?  
Перед пресс-конференцией в приемной нашли большую спортивную сумку с костями и гниющим мясом - кто-то выкопал останки отца и подкинул Освальду: сойди с ума, взбесись, покажи, каким отвратительным и жалким может стать мэр Готэма. Избитый секретарь поднялся с пола, охая и ощупывая ребра, а Освальд, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами, закрывал сумку на молнию. Медленно и спокойно, чувствуя, как дергается улыбка на лице. Эд бы сейчас сказал - держи себя в руках. Душа уходит и оставляет за собой только гниющее мясо и кости. Но они - не твой отец и уж точно не повод рушить все, что ты построил. Дыши медленно. Я здесь, с тобой.  
Его беззвучный голос, существующий только в голове Освальда, был настолько четким и узнаваемым до малейшей интонации, что казалось - вот-вот он появится из-за спины, тронет за плечо, сожмет пальцы. А потом продолжит: ты опаздываешь на съемку. Двигайся.  
Освальд кивнул. Перед глазами дрожало прозрачное желе, в котором шевелились тоненькие червяки из белого света. Вдох, выдох.  
Ты помнишь вопросы из списка? - спросил невидимый Эд. Освальд открыл дверь, чувствуя, как горчит таблетка, медленно тающая под языком. Сейчас он взбодрится.  
Ничего, - ответил Эд. - Я их помню.  
Освальд прошел мимо видеокамер на стойках, сел в кресло, поворачиваясь к интервьюеру, и широко улыбнулся. Прозрачное желе дрогнуло и растворилось в химической ясности.  
\- Ну что, начнем? 

Но нет, он определенно не был спокоен и чуть было не наорал на избитого секретаря, который подготовил перезахоронение, пока шло интервью, - но все-таки удержался почти неосознанным усилием, какое требуется, чтобы не упасть, когда поскользнешься на льду. Поблагодарил за инициативу и понимание. Настоял на оплате лучшего врача, в процессе пытаясь вспомнить, как зовут секретаря, но знакомое имя исчезало из головы в тот момент, когда он собирался его произнести. Все было плохо. Столько вреда от одного-единственного человека. Эд так и не появился на работе; домой он тоже не вернулся. Вечером хлопнула дверь, и послышались шаги.  
\- Ты! - заорал Освальд, указывая пальцем на Эда.  
\- Нет, это я, - ответил Эд.  
Да, часы показывали начало одиннадцатого, и Эд стал другим, настоящим, - но все-таки сложно было держать в голове, что один человек - это два разных человека; а вдруг нет. А вдруг Эд все запланировал заранее - еще тогда, в Аркхэме, - ведь он всегда любил головоломки и эксперименты, любил загонять свою жертву в лабиринт, и если ему было нужно признание "наставника в убийствах", то лучшим признанием стала бы его победа. Что, если не было двух Эдов? Что, если Эд все это время терпеливо и умело сводил его с ума?  
Верь мне, шепнул голос в голове. И дыши ровно. Если это правда, не стоит подавать вида, что ты все понял. Верно, Освальд?  
\- А я говорил, мне надо было убить ее самому, - продолжил тот же голос, уже не в голове. - Но что сделано, то сделано. Нужно остановить малыша.  
\- Малыша?!  
\- Другого Эда. Не могу отделаться от родственных чувств.  
Лжец. Предатель. Да, все так и было.  
Освальд закрыл глаза, вдохнул и выдохнул. Потом ответил:  
\- Сегодня был сложный день. Я бы не отказался от вина.  
\- Но тебя я люблю больше, - продолжил Эд, - и мы что-нибудь придумаем. В крайнем случае сдадим меня в Аркхэм.  
\- Как будто Аркхэм может кого-то удержать.  
\- Для начала попробуем сильное снотворное, люминал или метакволон. Будем чередовать через неделю, чтобы избежать привыкания.  
Он подошел; широко улыбнулся, раскидывая руки:  
\- Обнимашки? А потом вино и все, что захочешь.  
Освальд шагнул вплотную, прижался, чувствуя себя неловко и стесненно; чужие руки скрестились на спине, возвращая - медленно, едва ли не против воли - чувство тепла и доверия. Верно, это был его Эд, тот, в кого он был так сильно влюблен. Но руки сдвинулись вверх, пальцы сжали затылок, шепот - сдавленный, тихий, сжал сердце, обжигая глаза:  
\- Ты думаешь, тебе тяжело? А мне тогда как, а, Освальд? Кто я для тебя?  
Освальд замотал головой - перестань.  
\- Я сделаю для тебя все, а ты так и будешь считать, что я - это коварный план того Эда. Думаешь, я не вижу? Я могу тебя простить, но не могу тебя переубедить, ничего не могу с этим сделать, это сводит меня с ума, я так тебя люблю, Освальд. Не отворачивайся от меня.  
\- Эд... - пробормотал Освальд и поднял руки, обнял в ответ.  
\- Я существую на самом деле. У меня тоже есть чувства.  
\- Я знаю, Эд, я знаю.  
\- Я тебя очень люблю, ну как ты не видишь.  
И он так крепко, так отчаянно сжимал руки, что Освальду казалось, сердце сейчас разобьется на тысячу кусков. Но разве взаимная любовь может разбить сердце? Разве Эд может его разбить?  
Разве Эд не стоит доверия?  
\- Я тебя тоже, - ответил он, смаргивая влагу и резь. - Но не смогу продолжать тебя любить, если ты меня сейчас задушишь.  
\- Ох. Прости, - пальцы разжались, провели по шее, очертили скулу и погладили висок. - Прости, я не должен был это...  
Да, не должен был, подумал Освальд. Идеальный образ без слабостей, как из кино или комиксов, стал человеком. Кем-то, существующим на самом деле, с чувствами и страхами.  
Живым.  
Не сомневающимся и беззащитным перед чужими сомнениями, влюбленным и уязвимым. Вот что сделал Эд: он наконец открылся; в гостиной было не слишком удобно, но до спальни они все-таки не дошли. Вода из душа текла по лицу, когда он опустился на колени и поймал губами головку члена; Эд охнул и подался вперед, отвернул лицо - щекой по кафелю - и закрыл глаза, ладони скользнули по мокрой плитке; но ведь он сам хотел казаться отстраненным, идеальным, неуязвимым образом, разве не так, Эд, разве ты не верил, что тебя настоящего не за что любить, но я тебя люблю - как могу; выдохи превратились в стоны, но пальцы застыли на кафеле, с дрочкой ты бы справился и сам, сказал Освальд, отрываясь от его члена и прижимая его ладони к кафелю. Не желаешь посмотреть, как я тебе отсасываю?  
Под приоткрывшимися веками колыхнулась ядовитая зелень.  
\- Как хочешь, Освальд.  
\- Как ты сам хочешь?  
Слишком поздно ты решил сыграть в послушного мальчика, подумал Освальд, ведь что бы внутри тебя ни происходило - в какие бы игры ты ни играл с собой и другим собой, Эд, ты всегда управлял и приказывал, встречал сопротивление и безапелляционно доказывал свою сомнительную правоту. Себе можешь не верить, но мне - верь всегда, так? Ты всегда знал, что делаешь. Что, если сейчас - не знал?  
\- Сам? - ответил Освальд. - Хочу тебя взять. Повернись, так неудобно.  
Он поднялся, чувствуя, как влажная кожа скользит под руками. Да неужели. Где предел этой игре, этому заблуждению?  
\- Так удобно? - спросил Эд.  
Нет предела. Нет, пока Освальд его не установит. Носом в чужой затылок, в мокрые слипшиеся пряди.  
\- Знаешь, на кого ты сейчас похож?  
\- М-м? - отозвался Эд с томной готовностью.  
\- На одну из девушек Фиш. Они тоже твердили про чувства - а потом целовали её, ну скажем, туфли, лишь бы Фиш не заметила, как они воруют чаевые.  
Тело дернулось под руками - Эд повернулся. Прищурился - вода слепила ресницы в темные иглы.  
\- А ты тоже так делал?  
Губы Эда искривила усмешка.  
\- Предполагаю, это то, что ты во мне любишь, - ответил Освальд. - Мы могли бы сыграть в игру с завязанными глазами, но я и без того доверяю тебе слепо, именно тебе. Но мы могли бы. Хочешь?  
\- Разве я могу отказаться, - ответил Эд. - Да, давай попробуем сыграть в эту игру.

Нет, это была плохая идея.  
Освальд понял это, когда на руках защелкнулись наручники. Повязка плотно прилегала к лицу - не подсмотреть, а сколько раз так бывало, что он доверял людям, а они его предавали. Конечно, в этот раз все было по-другому, но - ох, черт - Эд! - кто-то грубо раздвинул ноги.  
Однако голос был успокаивающим и почти нежным:  
\- Примерно этого я и ждал. Босс боссов, мэр Готэма в моей постели, расслаблен и настроен хорошо потрахаться. Господи, Освальд, как ты мог поверить в эту херню про раздвоение личности? Ты же готов сожрать любое дерьмо, если приправить его лестью. Порой мне хотелось плакать от стыда за твою тупость.  
Освальд дернулся, замычал - когда они договорились о кляпе? Когда вообще они договорились об этом? Какая-то шутка. Эд не мог. Не после того как он сказал - не отворачивайся от меня. Я тебя люблю. Я тоже тебя люблю, Эд, но есть еще один Эд, который меня ненавидит и которого я хотел защитить, - это сводит с ума, и нужно позаботиться о себе, кто из вас двоих меня убивает, а, Эд, кто?  
\- Не слышу, что ты там мычишь, - ответил Эд. - Я остановился на тупости. Позволь немного расширить твой кругозор. Гидроксид натрия, самая обычная щелочь, в сухом состоянии неактивен. Но стоит добавить воды, как произойдет реакция. Какая? Давай увидим это на опыте.  
Что-то холодное и мокрое коснулось груди, живота, ткнулось в промежность. Кажется, тряпка. По бокам потекли струйки воды.  
\- Тебе интересно, Освальд?  
Но если Эд задумал это с самого начала, если Освальд влюбился в иллюзию, доверился обману, открылся врагу - что он мог сделать сейчас?  
Тряпка коснулась обмякшего члена.  
\- Психологический эксперимент завершится химическим. Ты здесь, со мной, Освальд? Кивни, если да.  
Что он мог сделать, да только верить в его "верь в меня", и в его "призраков не существует", и в его "люблю, ну как ты не видишь". Смотреть сквозь ширмы гордости и недоверия. Что он мог сделать еще, согласившись на эту игру, - Освальд кивнул. Потом кивнул еще раз - и услышал вздох, стук чего-то твердого, ударившегося об пол, и отдаленный дверной звонок.  
\- Прости, - пальцы тронули щеку. - Я сейчас вернусь.  
Приглушенные голоса раздавались снизу, почти неслышно: вы увидели мою записку у входа? А вот и ваша сумка, миссис Мастерсон - ах, благодарю вас, мистер Кобблпот, - нет, я мистер Нигма, но благодарить вам все же стоит мистера Кобблпота, ведь именно он нашел вашу сумку. Я бы сказал, он принимает слишком близко к сердцу беды рядовых граждан города.  
Ох, сукин сын. Плохой Эд, угрожающий и опасный Эд - всегда поддерживающий, всегда, всеми возможными способами играющий на руку. Шаги на лестнице, стук двери.  
\- Я все равно тебя люблю, - сказал Освальд, когда кляп перестал затыкать рот.  
\- Здорово, - ответил Эд. - Не думаешь ли ты, что твои ожидания и реальность похожи на воображаемое противопоставление плохого Эда и хорошего Эда? Какой из них тебе нравится больше? Кого ты боишься потерять, а кого разменяешь при необходимости? Кто из нас хочет тебя трахнуть, а кто - убить? Что, если игра закончилась, и я - настоящий я - хочу тебя уничтожить?  
\- Ты меня любишь, - ответил Освальд.  
\- Я, - хрипло сказал Эд.  
\- Я нихрена не вижу и двигаться тоже не могу, - он дернул скованными руками. - И ты до сих пор не смог меня напугать. Я не перестал тебе верить. Для чего тогда ты все это затеял, Эд? Это бессмысленно.  
\- Я же не умею читать твои мысли, - ответил Эд. Щелкнул замок наручников, Освальд высвободил руки и сел. Стянул вниз повязку, посмотрел на пол - у кровати лежала закрытая банка.  
\- Соль?  
\- Кокаин. Так, нашел в сейфе у одного трупа.  
Освальд нервно рассмеялся, чувствуя, что начинает дрожать, - страх догнал его только сейчас, когда причин бояться уже не было.  
\- Ты хотел обсыпать меня кокаином?! Тебе не кажется, что я не похож на пышнотелую мулатку?  
\- Совсем не похож, - кивнул Эд и потер переносицу. 

Эд жил на снотворном днем, методично меняя препараты и дозы; все привыкли к вечно отсутствующему начальнику администрации - и к тому, что эта должность так и не станет вакантной; Освальд же привык просыпаться под утро, улыбаться в чужой поцелуй, прохладный от уличного воздуха, сбрасывать одеяло, обнимать обеими руками. О ночном Готэме Эд знал теперь, наверное, все, Освальду оставалось лишь отдавать приказы, удивляя подчиненных - и тех, и других - своей неестественной осведомленностью.  
Эд говорил, та старуха из Метрополиса, Дот Дос Сантос, пытается сговориться с его людьми. Но они боятся - Эд усмехался, - что ты узнаешь, и в прошлый раз ты перегнул палку. Не перегнул, - ладонь расслабленно скользила по бедру, - раньше фальшивомонетчиков заживо варили в кипящем масле, конечно, в нашем случае речь шла о лицензиях, но так и ты никого не варил, и, к слову, - они тебе ни за что не признаются, но им понравилась охота на человека. Это потом они поняли, что на месте Мартинеса мог оказаться любой. Вернемся к Дот, продолжал Эд, потому что она меня беспокоит. Освальд? Ну вот. Удивительно, - голос отдалялся, распадаясь на звуки. Дети и пингвины такие милые, когда спят.

Они никогда не вспоминали о том вечере со слепым доверием, только иногда взгляд Эда становился пустым и тревожным - чаще всего к утру, когда приходила пора принимать таблетки, - но тревожиться было не о чем. Все было хорошо. Разве что водитель начал опаздывать по утрам.  
Этим вечером Освальд вернулся домой, подгадав время к пробуждению Эда, - но Эд уже проснулся, даже вышел встречать:  
\- Ну здравствуй, Освальд.  
Их интонации невозможно было перепутать, да и без того - очки, чужое выражение лица.  
\- Здравствуй, - ответил Освальд. Что-то произошло, что-то с таблетками? Как он умудрился вырваться наружу?  
\- Не заметил ли ты, что твой водитель начал опаздывать по утрам? - невыносимо самодовольным голосом продолжил Эд.  
Освальд кивнул, осторожно пятясь к выходу. Где-то хлопнула дверь.  
\- Стоять! - крикнул Эд. Прицелился из пистолета и снова широко осклабился:  
\- Так и не поменял тайники с оружием, да?  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - выдохнул Освальд, поднимая руки. - Ты же сумасшедший. Почему ты сбежал? Как ты только додумался выкопать труп отца?  
\- Это только начало, Освальд.  
Дуло качнулось вниз - и снова поднялось к голове.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не виноват в убийстве Изабеллы. Ты его организовал, подготовил, но можно ли тебя в этом винить? Ты же всего лишь жалкий уродец, который готов из шкуры выпрыгнуть ради человека, который посмотрит на тебя без отвращения. Ведь это была его идея, да? Отвечай!  
Освальд посмотрел на часы и пожал плечами.  
\- У меня есть еще пять минут, - усмехнулся Эд, заметив его взгляд. - Знаешь, что я сделал первым делом, когда проснулся?  
\- Перевел часы, - кивнул Освальд. - На десять минут вперед.  
\- Тот, другой, принимает снотворное за полчаса. Перестраховывается, тварь. Так что он не заметил разницы, а ты, Освальд - ты слишком тупой, чтобы ее заметить. Поэтому я тебя сейчас не убью. Начну с него.  
Он поднес пистолет к виску, и невозможно было дальше сохранять спокойствие.  
\- Погоди! - повысил голос Освальд, заглушая тихие шаги Зсасза, появившегося в прихожей. - Послушай, постой, дай сказать!  
\- Если выстрелю точно в нужное место, он умрет, а я останусь жить, - радость в голосе мешалась с ненавистью; теперь Эд выглядел полным безумцем. - Знаешь, я тренировался. И ты не знаешь, но тварь тоже тренировалась. Аркхэмский док, наверное, считает, что ты живодер, который приказал проводить опыты на безвредных психах с раздвоением личности.  
Неужели? Значит, был выход? Или его не было, и поэтому Эд решил не обнадеживать раньше времени?  
\- И как, получилось? - спросил Освальд.  
\- Увидишь.  
Эд прикрыл глаза, сдвинул дуло на виске и тронул спусковой крючок.  
\- Да погоди ты! - крикнул Освальд, шагая вперед. - Не стреляй, это...  
Пистолет сухо щелкнул.  
\- Я хотел сказать - это бесполезно.  
Эд посмотрел на пистолет, потом на Освальда.  
\- Он не заряжен, - улыбнулся Освальд и опустил руки.  
\- Да как такое...  
Зсасз, уже заскучавший за его спиной, схватил кованую подставку для зонтов и опустил ее на голову Эда. Кашлянув, спросил:  
\- Водителя-то отпустить, босс? Такой храбрый мужик, жаловался, что вы ругаете его за опоздания.  
\- Отпускай, - махнул рукой Освальд. Зсасз, потоптавшись на месте, с любопытством оглядел Эда.  
\- У господина Нигмы был нервный срыв, - ответил Освальд на не прозвучавший вопрос. Опустился на пол, снял перекосившиеся очки с Эда. - Две работы, большая ответственность. Кажется, бедняга спекся.  
\- Как скажете, босс, - ухмыльнулся Зсасз и вышел.

Когда часы, переведенные на правильное время, пробили восемь, Освальд положил на тумбу другой - заряженный - пистолет и снова сел на пол рядом с Эдом. В десять минут девятого тот открыл глаза. Прищурился, болезненно поморщившись, осторожно пощупал шишку на затылке.  
А потом посмотрел на Освальда:  
\- Перевел часы, да?  
Освальд кивнул и сжал его руку.  
\- Аркхэм, - сказал Эд.  
\- Похоже, что так. Послушай, он говорил, что если выстрелить точно в нужное место, то ты исчезнешь, а он останется. Или наоборот, верно?  
Эд покачал головой.  
\- Ни разу не получалось. Но если хочешь, можно попробовать.  
Пальцы сжались на его запястье, провели. Эд улыбался. Чем можно было заслужить такое доверие, такую любовь? Как можно было представить себе жизнь без него?  
\- Сам же говоришь, ни разу не получалось, - нахмурился Освальд. Направление разговора ему не нравилось и немного пугало.  
\- Если Аркхэм его не остановит... Тут как в старой загадке, какова вероятность увидеть динозавра на улице?  
\- Не знаю. Ноль?  
\- Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, - улыбнулся Эд, - или увидишь, или нет.  
Освальд замотал головой, пытаясь подобрать слова:  
\- Знаешь, лучше двенадцать из двадцати четырех, чем пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Даже не думай. Это слишком рискованно. Все, забудь.

Эд - другой Эд - аркхэмских психов не любил. "Мне с ними сложно, но они меня не достают" - и отстранялся как можно дальше, избегая контактов.  
Позже, в те, кажется, уже забытые времена до Изабели, они с Освальдом говорили об этом, и он сказал, что нет, не из отвращения, просто безумие - это некрасиво и скучно. Скучно, как любая другая сломанная вещь. Скучно, как хаос.  
Эд Освальда нырнул в Аркхэм, как рыба - в воду.  
В одной руке чемодан с книгами, в другой - сумка с личными вещами, свободная, расслабленная походка, зеленое пальто наброшено на плечи; кивнул доктору - не тому ли, к которому приходил убивать безвредных психов с раздвоением личности? - повел плечами, сбрасывая пальто в руки медбрату, протянул другому свой багаж и взял полосатую униформу.  
\- Эд, ты уверен? - спросил Освальд; Эд обернулся, кивнул.  
\- Учтите, - прошипел Освальд, шагая к доктору. - Я буду вас проверять. Буду следить. Это очень важный сотрудник и мой друг.  
Они шли по коридору небольшой процессией: Эд впереди, в окружении медбратьев, на ходу натягивая полосатую куртку, Освальд с доктором - за ними.  
\- Будет как новенький! - ответил доктор, широко улыбаясь. - Не беспокойтесь, господин мэр, мы с господином Нигмой уже знакомы. Тут все с ним знакомы.  
На мгновение Освальд замедлил шаг, глядя на спину в белом больничном халате и на то, как открываются двери общей комнаты.  
Эд шагнул вперед.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - сказал доктор, и в его голосе впервые за этот вечер мелькнуло что-то естественное, сопереживающее.  
А Эд шагнул вперед.  
\- Привет, громила! - бросил он, протягивая громиле наушники. - Старые сломались, я знаю.  
Увернувшись от медвежьих объятий, хлопнул ладонью по ладони какого-то мужика с крысиным лицом. Походя стряхнул что-то невидимое с лысой тетки. Протянул жирному старику плитку шоколада, ловко вытащив из его рук листок с каракулями, - на шею тут же кинулась встрепанная женщина.  
\- Опять он отобрал твои сказки, - улыбнулся Эд, возвращая ей рисунок.  
Это было похоже на странный, причудливый танец - обитатели Аркхэма пришли в движение, срежиссированное и контролируемое умелой рукой. Последним препятствием был рыжий небритый парень.  
\- Привет, - сказал Эд. - Я пришел и ушел, рули тут дальше. Вечером можешь заглянуть, поговорим про политику Готэма.  
\- Мэр - пидарас, - оскалился парень. - Хуесос и ставленник криминала! Свободу слову!  
\- О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав, - ответил Эд.  
Помахал рукой.  
Ушел.

Стоило сделать то же самое - и еще подготовить выступление, ведь слухи расходятся слишком быстро. С Эдом будет все в порядке, решил Освальд, Эд обаятельный и умелый манипулятор, Эда любят психи. И я.  
Хлопнула дверь автомобиля. Освальд вяло кивнул водителю - все еще обиженному и официальному - с чего бы начать? А, вот. Аркхэм - это не клеймо. Аркхэм - это не дурно, это не жупел, не приговор на всю жизнь. По сути, это специализированный санаторий с давней историей и богатыми традициями. В тот момент, когда туда отправили первого преступника, репутация Аркхэма была запятнана. Сегодня заместитель мэра Готэма, глава администрации Эдвард Нигма, который переутомился, работая на благо нашего города, решил показать на своем примере, что Аркхэм - это не тюрьма, а место для отдыха и восстановления, которое можно предпочесть курортам Швейцарии или Италии.  
\- Так-то! - сказал себе Освальд, устраиваясь удобнее в кровати и переворачивая страницу блокнота. Нужно еще сказать, что жизнь улучшается, городские страшилки разоблачаются, а там, глядишь, скоро и полиция будет не нужна - вот тогда заживем.  
Он вздохнул, обнимая подушку, все еще пахнущую туалетной водой Эда. Отложил блокнот с ручкой - и заснул на трое суток, до утра понедельника.

Его выступление вызвало необычайное воодушевление и гордость за родной город (раскачать толпу помогли клакеры), - тем более, что совпало с открытием новой больницы и школьным спортивным фестивалем, - а на следующий день пациент номер D-171 сбежал из Аркхэма.  
Но Эд не появился вечером. Не появился утром. Не появился даже днем с очередной своей нелепой попыткой покушения. Прошли еще сутки, ужасные сутки, на протяжении которых было трудно думать о чем-то еще. Что с Эдом? Куда он пропал? А может, он... Персонал Аркхэма обыскал все тайники и лазейки, вентиляцию и канализацию; полиция, банды - все искали Эда, переворачивали Готэм вверх дном. Освальду было страшно, ему хотелось кричать, и убивать, и лишь бы только Эда нашли - нет, лишь бы только живым, - а потом эмоции поблекли.  
Да и дел накопилось - негоже запускать работу. Эд бы, наверное, так сказал. Поэтому Освальд сидел в своем кабинете, слушая, как хлопают двери и затихают шаги сотрудников, уходящих домой, и пытался сосредоточиться.  
Освальд, произнес голос в голове. Нет, это был не воображаемый голос, ведь...  
\- Освальд, - позвал Эд резче и громче, заходя в кабинет. - Мы должны идти. Я объясню...  
\- Эд! - он рывком выбрался из-за стола, кинулся вперед, обнимая, вдыхая знакомый запах; Эд появился, Эд живой - Эд издал какой-то неопределенный звук, и стало темно.  
Он лежал на чем-то жестком. Было не пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами; если приподнять голову - гараж, капот машины, веревки и скотч. Рот не заклеен. Что происходит? Над головой, покачиваясь, висит металлическая бочка.  
Что?  
\- Очнулся.  
Эд, наклонившись, разглядывал его с брезгливым любопытством человека, случайно раздавившего огромное, мерзкое, но редкое насекомое. Его Эд никогда не боялся запачкать руки, воспринимая чужую агонию как часть процесса, результат осознанных действий, нечто, происходящее подконтрольно.  
Но его Эд боялся его потерять.  
А другой Эд уже, похоже, ничего не боялся.  
Он выглядел серьезным и немного торжественным. Как начинающий некромант. Выпрямился, посмотрел вверх - и снова на Освальда:  
\- Пожалуй, обойдемся без загадок. В бочке кислота. Скоро она на тебя выльется.  
Было трудно сдержать нервный смешок и досадливое:  
\- Боже, ты это уже делал, - нет, это делал другой человек и с другими намерениями - и в бочке была кислота, потому что Эд, который стоял перед ним, его ненавидел и желал мучительной смерти. Но все равно стоило попробовать его переубедить. - Послушай. Я правда перед тобой виноват, я не относился к тебе с должным вниманием и не считался с твоими чувствами. Я виноват, ладно? Но мы еще можем все...  
\- Ты не зовешь меня по имени, - Эд склонил голову набок. - А ведь это я - настоящий.  
\- Конечно, ты, Эд! - воскликнул Освальд. - Мой настоящий друг, настоящий Эд Нигма, единственный и неповторимый! Что еще сказать? Ты превзошел меня, вот что.  
Эд вздохнул. Глаза за стеклами очков были холодными.  
\- Ты думаешь, все мозги достались твари, да?  
\- Нет, Эд, я...  
\- Да, ты. Ты и он. Парочка тварей. Ты же убил ради него Изабеллу, верно, Освальд?  
Он все смотрел, а Освальд смотрел на него и замечал, как на периферии взгляда раскачивается бочка, раскачивается и металлически скрипит - а может, это были посторонние звуки, может, Освальду просто мерещилось. Ведь на самом деле бочка не шевелилась. По напряженному, неподвижному телу проходили волны озноба - волны страха и предчувствия невыносимой боли.  
Но Эд был не прав. Ведь если бы он - другой он - снова убил свою женщину своими же руками, как бы он это вынес?  
Уж лучше я сам, всплыла в голове та, давнишняя мысль.  
\- Я сделал это из любви, - Освальд упрямо мотнул головой. - Если подумаешь, то поймешь, что...  
\- Из любви к кому, Освальд? - спокойствие треснуло, пошло паутинками, голос взлетел, надломился и снова выровнялся. - Ты же даже себя не любишь. А вот в версию про собственность и камень на пути я верю. Отвратительно. Как представлю, что ты ко мне прикасаешься, чертов извращенец, блевать охота.  
Это ты еще не знаешь, как восхитительно отсасываешь, мелькнуло в голове - но нет, не стоило еще больше злить ублюдка. Хотя и неприятно было. Нет. Заткнись.  
\- У тебя сейчас на лице все написано, - добавил Эд. - Всегда все было написано, просто я тебя - да что там - идеализировал. Пока ты меня трахал. Как-то не очень по-дружески, да, Освальд?  
Да.  
Нет. Нет же! Потому что был другой Эд, настоящий Эд, и он, и с ним...  
\- А загадка-то оказалась примитивной, - голос звучал умиротворенно, почти ласково. - Если та тварь - это я, то ты - его Изабелла.  
Изабелла! Сумасшедший! Не мог он так любить, так дорожить, так... - и что будет делать Эд Освальда, если у этого Эда все получится? Что будет чувствовать? В какую пропасть упадет его душа?  
Нет.  
Освальд мотнул головой, не замечая. Нет, это другое. Нет, человек перед ним - опасный сумасшедший. Нет, он несчастный, завистливый неудачник. Нет, он не умеет и никогда не умел любить. Нет, он врет.  
Вдох. Выдох. Поймать взгляд.  
\- Кстати, время не подскажешь?  
\- О, - Эд слегка улыбнулся. - Чудовище появится, чтобы полюбоваться, как ты издыхаешь.  
Он потрогал натянутую веревку, на которой висела бочка - деловито, без эмоций. И господи, оставалось только надеяться - на что угодно, на чудо, ведь уже получалось - тогда, в автомобильном прессе, и тогда, в реке, и тогда...  
\- Думай, что хочешь, - ответил Освальд. - Я сделал это из любви.  
\- Я знаю, Освальд. Тем хуже для вас обоих.  
Он ушел.  
В гараж заглянул какой-то человек, сутулый, в грязном комбинезоне - чудо, говорите, да? - и Освальд крикнул во весь голос:  
\- Помогите! Меня похитили! Постойте! Я мэр этого города, и меня...  
Скрипнули, закрываясь, ворота.  
Да как же так?  
Освальд замолчал и тут же, откашлявшись, произнес:  
\- Я тебя запомнил, крыса. Я тебя найду.  
Он говорил что-то еще, бессмысленное, несвязное, угрожающее, говорил и говорил, потому что в паузе, в тишине только что услышал, как шипит и трещит веревка, и он боялся замолчать, боялся этого звука, того, как в панической судороге сокращались мышцы, что, если зажмуриться? - и вдруг что-то схватило его. Сжало руку.  
Освальд открыл глаза.  
Эд пилил скотч ножом, молча: было слышно только неровное тяжелое дыхание, и еще - он почти лег на Освальда, закрывая собой, собственным телом - стук сердца. Казалось, вот-вот оборвется веревка, удерживающая бочку, и его лицо, сосредоточенное, отстраненное, исказится от страшной муки - еще одна судорога, - и спятивший Эд был не прав, чудовище появится, чтобы опять спасти. Вторая рука. Ноги. Резкий рывок - стащил с машины. Вцепился в плечо:  
\- Отойдем подальше.  
В голосе стыл страх.  
\- Да, - согласился Освальд и рассмеялся, почувствовав, как его куда-то тянут. Услышал свой смех будто со стороны.  
\- Все, - сказал Эд. Из-за закрытых ворот послышался грохот. - Все хорошо. Все в порядке.  
\- Похоже, что да, - кивнул Освальд. Ему было весело. Как-то раз ревнивые мальчики Фиш подсыпали ему фен в минералку. Тогда было тоже весело. Фиш хохотала до слез. Почему это вспомнилось сейчас?  
\- Я часы перевел, - сообщил Эд. - На всякий случай, знаешь.  
Его голос был беззаботным и немного хвастливым, но объятия - слишком крепкими, дыхание - неестественно ровным и тихим. И ужасно громко билось сердце.  
\- Ну, успокойся, - ответил Освальд. - А вообще это ты должен меня успокаивать. Смотри, ты меня спас.  
Пальцы сжались, коченея в напряжении. Эд молча уткнулся лицом в его шею.  
Если та тварь - это я, то ты...  
\- Эд, хватит, - Освальд отстранился, попытался вывернуться из удерживающих рук. - Поехали домой. И давай поговорим на любую другую тему.  
\- Давай, - Эд шагнул назад. Убрал руки. - Давай поговорим о том, как тебя любят граждане славного Готэма, дорогой мэр.  
Освальд моргнул.  
В любое другое время он бы нашелся с ответом, но Эд клал слова размеренно и саркастично, и Эд не замечал, что дрожит.  
\- Теперь видишь? Так что не питай иллюзий. Они тебя любят, пока ты их кормишь. Я - всегда.  
Двенадцать из двадцати четырех - это не всегда, подумал Освальд. Но не стал говорить вслух, хотя ему было и неприятно, что Эд оказался прав.  
\- Молчишь, - вздохнул Эд. - Поехали домой.

Конечно же, Освальд тоже его любил, и, конечно же, было понятно, чего Эд испугался на самом деле (хотя его волнение, безусловно, льстило). Потерять контроль над ситуацией, оказаться на шаг позади, оказаться тупее своей - он всегда это подчеркивал - тупой и безобидной версии. Эд нашел достойного противника в своих маниакальных запутанных играх разума, но все еще не мог это признать. А что Освальд? Он был объектом, причиной, мишенью - чем угодно, только не участником. Это злило; еще больше - то, что он не видел выхода.  
Понимал ли это Эд?  
Вел себя, словно ничего не произошло, - и держал за руку в такси, коснулся плечом, когда они заходили в дом, весь вечер не оставлял надолго одного, то и дело заглядывая под каким-нибудь предлогом, будто проверял - тут? все хорошо? - а потом пришел в ванную, сел и умиленно уставился на густую шапку пены.  
\- Ты совсем как мама, - почти что засмущался Освальд.  
\- Великая женщина, - ответил Эд, и даже зная, что он нарочно поднял эту тему, было трудно не поддаться. - Ты говорил, она любила танцевать? Почему бы не открыть в ее честь балетную школу?  
Освальд молча кивнул и тронул ладонью айсберг из пены.  
\- Это тоже памятник. Но его гораздо сложнее разрушить.  
\- Ты прав, - сказал Освальд. Эд наклонился, не вставая, и коснулся его ладони, который уже раз за вечер. В тишине было слышно журчание воды в трубах и отдаленное тиканье часов. Ветер завыл и ударил в окно. Потом еще раз. Вода уже почти остыла. Освальд закрыл глаза и откинул голову на бортик ванны.  
Когда он открыл глаза, Эда уже не было.  
Эд пришел в спальню, когда Освальд раздевался перед сном, и закутал в одеяло, и усадил на кровать, поставив рядом поднос с чаем и печеньем.  
\- Но учти, - серьезно сообщил он, - я ненавижу крошки в кровати.  
\- Тогда зачем принес печенье? - жуя, невнятно поинтересовался Освальд.  
\- Оно входило в антишоковый комплект, - ответил Эд. - Одеяло, горячее питье, еда, богатая углеводами и ассоциирующаяся с домом.  
\- Присоединяйся, - предложил Освальд. По его мнению, Эду антишоковый комплект был даже нужнее.  
\- В другой раз, - покачал головой Эд. - Может, ближе к Рождеству.  
\- До Рождества еще полгода.  
\- Ничего страшного.  
Наверное, в следующий раз Освальду стоило убить другого Эда - а лучше, не дожидаясь, объявить награду за его голову.  
Наверное, ему стоило бы так поступить, но сама мысль о том, что тогда умрет и его Эд, наполняла Освальда ужасом и скорбью. Так что он гнал от себя это "стоило" - ведь это стоило бы ему слишком дорого, - и не видел выхода. И злился. 

Но Эд, разве он не мог хотя бы попытаться выглядеть (хотя бы притвориться) менее встревоженным? Менее уязвимым? Если бы Освальд делал ставку на исход противостояния Эдов, о, он бы сейчас оплакал свои деньги.

\- Тогда раздевайся, - сказал Освальд, отставляя поднос на тумбу. - И залезай под одеяло. В индивидуальный комплект просто должен входить антишоковый Эд.  
Он закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку.  
Когда он открыл глаза, Эд обнял его, прижимаясь к боку. Верно, в индивидуальный комплект просто должен входить антишоковый Освальд.  
Эд долго молчал, потом сказал:  
\- В нашей игре есть правила.  
\- Что за правила? - спросил Освальд. Что за игра, он и так знал.  
\- Время и ответственность. Он понял, в чем мое слабое место, а у него нет слабых мест, ведь малыш Эд...  
\- Малыш Эд? - Освальд повернулся лицом к лицу. - Ладно. Продолжай.  
Эд растерянно моргнул:  
\- Другой Эд. Сложно отделаться от родственных чувств. Другой Эд потерял все и ничего не боится. Хотя... Я знаю, как сделать, чтобы у него появилось слабое место.  
\- И как? - спросил Освальд. Эд провел по его плечу, потом по голове. Подул на лицо и лоб, возвращая в памяти странные, детские ощущения летней дремы.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу тебе сказку?  
\- Давай, - согласился Освальд.  
\- Жила-была в Метрополисе одна ведьма, и звали ее Дот Дос Сантос. Ведьма была очень старой и больше всего на свете боялась смерти. Но однажды...  
\- К ней кто-то пришел, - попробовал угадать Освальд.  
\- Что ты, она сама пришла. Через подставную фирму купила Эйтлесс Инк и ворвалась в развевающихся лохмотьях на заседание...  
\- Акционеров? - вздохнул Освальд и уткнулся в его плечо. Было тепло и спокойно, очень сонно и ужасно интересно.  
\- Отдела новых разработок. Ведьма, в лохмотьях от Диора, с резиновым от ботокса лицом, оказалась в пугающем месте, где извращенные безумцы говорили о пони, полетах на Марс и декодинге интеллектуального рэпа. Но Дот не растерялась и внушила безумцам, что она - страшнее. Страшнее их всех и их фантазий, страшнее даже их изобретений. И все, что ей нужно, - не умереть.  
\- М-м-м, - выдохнул Освальд и подумал, что это действительно интересно. Может, в Метрополисе жизнь действительно такая, как в сказке или фантастическом сериале. Он ведь ни разу не уезжал из Готэма, и даже река никуда его не унесла.  
\- Кто-то из извращенцев упомянул сериал про зомби, но ведьма не одобрила идею. Вообще-то, в рамках фабулы и культурного контекста, они должны были рассказать ей про видоизмененный углерод, потому что ну кто в наше время помнит о колесе Сансары - неважно, через пять лет у нее было три клона. Кристин Крингл, Изи Интент и - мы пока не знаем, как зовут третью. Рипли Рипер, допустим. Так вот, Кристин Крингл...  
\- Запомни свою мысль, - шепнул Освальд, погружаясь в темную, тяжелую глубину сна.  
Эд что-то ответил.  
Наверняка пообещал запомнить.

Утром, перебирая бумаги в своем кабинете, Освальд увидел письмо в Университет Метрополиса, приглашавшее профессора Мойру Морфин прочитать в Готэме лекцию о Двойнике Отто Ранка. К письму была прилеплен стикер: "Это она. Подписывай".  
Как и говорил, Эд создал слабое место их врага - Освальд убедился в этом самолично, когда (с опозданием) заглянув на лекцию в Культурный центр Марты Уэйн, увидел в первом ряду другого Эда. А потом, после окончания, другой Эд перестал сверлить профессора Морфин сияющим влюбленным взглядом и подошел к ней. Что-то сказал; прикоснулся к руке. Вдруг резко обернулся, выискивая кого-то в толпе, - их глаза встретились. У Освальда был пистолет, с Освальдом была охрана и живой щит из мирных горожан. Эд промедлил мгновение, а потом отвернулся и снова обратился к клону Дот Дос Сантос.  
Профессор была брюнеткой - это казалось единственным различием.  
Наверное, Эд был прав, и наверное, никто так не знает человека, как он - себя, пускай даже другого себя. Вечером Освальд обнаружил дома другого Эда, сидящего в гостиной и рассматривающего часы: без пяти восемь.  
Эд медленно повернул голову.  
Освальд демонстративно потянулся к поясу, под пиджак.  
\- Перемирие, ублюдок, - сказал Эд. - Просто оставьте меня в покое.  
\- Не задумывался, почему, когда хотят свалить меня, целят в Эда Нигму? - ответил Освальд. Эта мысль беспокоила его всю неделю. Ведь старая сука явно хотела его свалить. Может, она сговорилась с Фиш. Может, они хотят отобрать у него Готэм. Может, они...  
Эд снял очки и встал с дивана.  
\- Перемирие, да?  
Освальд кивнул.  
Почему именно Эд?  
\- Я составил твой график так, чтобы ты максимально часто пересекался с мисс Морфин, - его улыбка была сдержанной и полной самодовольства. - Малыш чувствует давление - но ты ничего не делаешь, и даже говорил с клоном всего один раз. А он не может потерять свой третий, волшебный шанс. Боится, что я способен сделать с его Мойрой. Знаешь что? Он проиграл.  
\- Почему Дот нацелилась на тебя? - спросил Освальд.  
\- Потому что она ошибается, - улыбнулся Эд. Обнял; губы коснулись шеи, потом щеки. - Она думает, Эдвард Нигма для тебя так важен, что в попытке его вернуть ты сам все разрушишь. Империю, планы, себя. Это хорошо, что она ошибается.  
\- Да, хорошо, - согласился Освальд, расстегивая пряжку его ремня.

Но она не ошибалась, и вот он стоит на причале, смотрит в дуло пистолета.  
Как же перемирие, ублюдок?  
Ну что опять не так?  
И можно было попытаться выстрелить, можно было наобещать пустой лжи, можно было попробовать сбежать. Ведь Эд не выглядел обозленным, на его лице не было ненависти, только усталость. Одно большое "хватит".  
Или они могли договориться?  
\- Эд, подумай хорошенько, - Освальд говорил терпеливо и ровно, будто со смертельно больным, обреченным, чужим ребенком. - У тебя есть Мойра, а если ты купишь ей парик, то у тебя снова будет Изабелла. Или Кристин, если пожелаешь.  
Эд молчал, сжимая губы. Рука с пистолетом не дрожала.  
\- Но если ты сейчас меня убьешь, то потеряешь все. Ты никогда не сможешь жить в мире с собой. Я знаю, старый друг, ты многое потерял и чувствуешь себя преданным...  
Как будто я - нет! - неприязненно подумал Освальд, продолжая говорить с той же мягкой, понимающей интонацией:  
\- ...но у тебя есть Мойра, твой третий, волшебный шанс. Не впутывай ее в нашу кровавую историю. Подумай о ней.  
Эд кивнул, медленно опуская руку, расслабляясь.  
\- Да, ты прав. Я должен о ней подумать.  
\- Вот и славно, - согласился Освальд.  
\- Я должен ее защитить, - зло выплюнул Эд; дернулся пистолет, и на мгновение Освальд оглох от выстрела, а потом звук исчез. Ноги исчезли. Что-то обжигающее разливалось по телу от живота, как горячий парафин (однажды Фиш...) или расплавленный металл (это твои демоны, говорил Стрейндж). Все стало мутным, только, отчетливая, как картонный Папа Джо у входа в забегаловку "Завтраки Джо", перед глазами стояла фигура Эда. Да, ненастоящая, картонная. Ведь он и был картонной фигурой, настоящим был другой Эд, его Эд; но он не придет, ведь сейчас полдень - и, о Господи, разве все самые лучшие вещи не происходят в темное время? Верно и обратное.  
\- Падай уже! - крикнул Эд и шагнул, толкая рукой назад, в реку, но вдруг пальцы сжались на галстуке, а лицо Эда стало расстроенным и злым: - Нет! Мы же договаривались, Эд!  
\- А я нарушил договор, - ответил он сам себе.  
Договор? О чем они? Мысли путались. Рука держала за талию, не давая упасть, другая вцепилась в галстук. Эти прикосновения ощущались все слабее, будто кто-то заворачивал его в вату, слой за слоем, будто смерть была пауком и прятала его в свой кокон. Я умираю, подумал Освальд и вдруг понял, что это был за договор, что за правила игры. Время и ответственность. Они поделили время, и все эти манипуляции со снотворным были ритуалом, спортивной условностью. И Эд знал, что на Освальда вот-вот прольется кислота, и чувствовал его страх. А другой Эд не рассматривал себя в зеркало слишком тщательно. Знали ли они?  
\- Освальд! - перед глазами плавало встревоженное лицо Эда. - Неотложка уже едет, держись, пожалуйста!  
Не только время, но и ответственность. Ведь когда ты играешь в жмурки, то всегда можешь сдвинуть или снять повязку, мешающую видеть происходящее. Слепое доверие? Скрупулезное следование правилам взаимодействия? Способ существования как стратегия сосуществования? Как-то раз Эд вспомнил о "дилемме заключенного". Двое преступников попались примерно в одно и то же время на схожих преступлениях. Были основания полагать, что они действовали по сговору, и полиция, изолировав их друг от друга, предложила им одну и ту же сделку: если один свидетельствует против другого, а тот хранит молчание, то первый освобождается за помощь следствию, а второй получает десять лет тюрьмы. Если оба молчат, то проходят по более лёгкой статье, и каждый из них приговаривается к полугоду тюрьмы. Если оба свидетельствуют друг против друга, они получают по два года. Каждый заключённый выбирает, молчать или свидетельствовать против другого. Однако ни один из них не знает точно, что сделает другой. Что произойдет дальше?  
\- Освальд!  
Его куда-то несли, стараясь не трясти. Перед глазами вспыхивали красные пятна. Неотложка? Кто-то говорил по рации. Кто-то держал его за руку, почти не сжимая пальцы, будто нес хрупкую стеклянную фигурку.  
\- Освальд!  
Я умираю, подумал Освальд. Надо срочно что-то делать.  
\- Освальд, что мне делать! - кричал Эд, его голос размывался и плыл. - Освальд, скажи, что мне делать, чего ты хочешь?!  
\- Рыбу, - шепнул Освальд, старательно артикулируя губами. Эд наклонился, и он повторил: - Нужна рыба.  
Эд кивнул, выпрямляясь. Очень вовремя, потому что вдруг стало так больно, что не получалось больше произнести ни слова. Даже дышать было больно, и Освальд решил не дышать, не шевелиться, еще бы эти уроды перестали его трогать.  
Привыкай, сказал себе Освальд и ободряюще моргнул молоденькой медсестре.

Привыкай, потому что лучше уже не будет. 

Рыба - это Фиш Муни, Фиш Муни - это Стрейндж, создатель мутантов. Даже умирая, Освальд оставался собой: нашел простое и гениальное решение - и отдал команду одним словом. На то, чтобы найти возможность связаться с Фиш, ушло пятнадцать минут, три разговора и восемь угроз. На разговор с Фиш - еще четыре минуты.  
\- Алло? - сказала Фиш.  
\- Освальд тяжело ранен, - ответил Эд. - Состояние критическое.  
\- Кто это его так, дорогой? - голос в трубке тянулся патокой, потом заглох; через зажавшую динамик ладонь были слышны отрывистые команды. Потом - снова: - Кто же подстрелил моего малыша Освальда?  
\- Я, - ответил Эд. - Другой я. Стрейндж знает. У нас есть всего два часа, чтобы превратить его в мутанта, иначе он...  
Освальд свято и неопровержимо верил в Стрейнджа, потому что Освальд его боялся. Стрейндж сделал его беспомощным чистым ангелом; Стрейндж сделал из Фиш хтоническую рыбу-каракатицу. Стрейндж мог помочь.  
\- Как романтично, - шепнула Фиш. - Нет, мне, конечно, не раз хотелось пристрелить гаденыша, но знаешь, гораздо эффективнее сломать гаденышу ноги, чтобы он точно от тебя не убежал.  
\- Как романтично, - ответил Эд. - И что, помогло?  
\- Ты такой колючий мальчик, дорогой, - в трубке нежно, бархатисто рассмеялись. - Хочешь носить мой зонтик?  
\- Если это эвфемизм, то я его не знаю, - ответил Эд. - Пожалуйста, спасите Освальда, вы же тоже его любите.  
\- Самолет уже вылетел, - отозвалась Фиш. - Освальд в Центральном госпитале, верно? Мы просто разговариваем, малыш. Просто заполняем промежуток между страхом и действиями.  
\- Да, это так, - признал Эд.  
Ведь у него не было другого выбора, ведь он и без того нарушил договоренность с другим собой - и собирался разрушить все, на чем строилось их доверие.  
Дилемма заключенного; рациональный игрок всегда выбирает предательство.  
Рациональный - потому что он не любил Освальда, он просто не мог без него существовать. И единственным способом полного и окончательно предательства было сломать другого себя - полностью и окончательно.  
\- Ты со мной, дорогой? - прошелестело в трубке.  
\- Я думаю, - ответил Эд.  
\- Что-то придумал? Не хочу, чтобы в моего Пингвинчика снова стреляли, а то, знаешь ли, возникает искушение вернуться в Готэм и...  
\- Не стоит, - ответил Эд. Помолчав, добавил: - У нас уже есть король.  
Он положил трубку, но все еще слышал тихий, мягкий смех; он слышал его, подходя к зеркалу, а потом - звуки исчезли, осталось только удивленное, растерянное лицо отражения и вес пистолета в руке. Теоретически он знал, куда выстрелить, и знал, что, если совпадут все факторы, то он сотрет другого себя из своей головы. Но Эд был реалистом, терпеливым и злопамятным приспособленцем. Ему проще было договориться - ведь у него ни разу не получилось выстрелить под правильным углом. Он не верил в везение; другой Эд избегал обитателей Аркхэма, а он - нет. Джарвис Тэтч, повернутый на сюжетах Кэррола и своей сестре, затрясшийся при виде ее фотографий, - Джарвис Тэтч рассказал ему, что можно поймать взгляд объекта внушения.  
Что можно разбудить его внимание, выдернув из привычного течения жизни любым неожиданным эффектом: словом, действием, образом.  
Что в этот очень короткий момент транса - он засмеялся и продолжил - я ловлю рыбу и могу накормить ею сто человек. Я пеку хлеб, и его хватит на весь Готэм.  
Вообще-то он был сумасшедшим, этот Джарвис Тэтч, но за стопку фотографий своей дорогой Алисы, бродящей по магазинам и просыпающейся от звуков дождя, он научил Эда самому простому.  
А большего тут и не требовалось.

Эд проснулся утром и с больной головой.  
\- Смотрю, оно не очень доброе, - сказала Мойра. - Я про утро. Хочешь, накрою тебя подушкой и нажму посильнее?  
Эд поморщился.  
\- Хочу.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда прописываю тебе аспирин и два часа сна, - улыбнулась Мойра. - Я же все-таки доктор.  
\- Философской антропологии, - пробормотал Эд.  
\- Человек - это эго в одеяле, - рассмеялась Мойра. - Ладно, я встаю, а ты досыпай. Хочешь, принесу тебе завтрак в постель? Но он, похоже, остынет. Эй. Тебе нехорошо, Эд? Эд?  
\- Мне нехорошо, - улыбаясь, согласился Эд. - Но твой завтрак, любимая, может спасти меня от безвременной и ужасной...  
Вспышка.  
Смерти.  
Ты бы не смог ей не похвастаться, шепнула тварь.  
Эд вдохнул и выдохнул. Хватит. Перестань, прошу тебя. Умоляю. Оставь нас в покое.  
Изи, подумал он, беги. Беги, пожалуйста.  
\- Тогда я обязана... ох.  
В ее горле что-то булькнуло. Эд придавил ладонью разрезанную артерию, останавливая хлещущую кровь, и перехватил нож удобнее. Она любила, когда он прижимал ее к кровати весом тела и заламывал руки. Игры в грубый секс, вся эта ерунда. Ему всегда нравилось нежнее и романтичнее. Он боялся причинить вред. Она смеялась: милый, у меня черный пояс. Чтобы причинить вред, тебе придется надеть на себя танк.  
Она хрипела, пытаясь крикнуть, и Эд зажал ей рот. Она попыталась ударить - и Эд отнял ладонь от перерезанного горла. Кровь снова брызнула струей.  
\- Тише, милая, - сказал Эд, накрывая ладонью рану. Воткнул нож Мойре в живот, придерживая за плечо, и потянул вверх.  
Ему не было страшно, он не чувствовал боли; он думал о том, как сильно любит Мойру, как счастлив был встретить Мойру, - и потрошил ее заживо. Было трудно делать это кухонным ножом, но Эд справился. Как я буду жить без тебя, подумал он, засовывая кисть в ее раскрытую грудную клетку.  
И написал на бледно-зеленой стене:  
"Последнее предупреждение, малыш".

Буквы размазались - обои плохо впитывали кровь. А помнишь, подумал Эд. Помнишь, как мы познакомились?  
Он подошел к ней после лекции, тогда, в библиотеке, и сказал:  
\- Мисс Морфин. Слышал, вы вызываете привыкание?  
\- Зато со мной хорошо спится, - ответила Мойра после секундной паузы. Пальцы дрогнули в его руке; Мойра улыбнулась: - Мы знакомы?  
\- Сомневаюсь, - ответил Эд. - Но знаете, я все равно вас люблю.

"Ты меня разозлил". 

\- Я тогда подумала, что ты псих, - сказала Мойра, протирая очки салфеткой. Тени от ресниц падали на щеки темными линиями. Углы губ приподнялись: - Хотя и красивый.  
\- А сейчас? - спросил Эд.  
\- Сложный вопрос. Подозреваю, что ты меня обманул, и что на самом деле ты ужасно скучный, противоестественно нормальный зануда. Но знаешь, я все равно тебя люблю, Эд.  
А я тебя, подумал Эд и написал:

"Будешь хорошо себя вести - найду тебе еще одну Кристин Крингл. Ты даже не заметишь разницы".

Потом посмотрел на надпись, на труп и вздрогнул, изо всех сил зажимая ладонью рот. Глаза жгло горячей влагой, во рту стоял медный привкус крови, будто он прокусил губу.

"Но сейчас ты должен сломаться".

И тогда он сломался.

Он открыл дверь и оглядел палату в поисках вазы или чего-то наподобие.  
\- Какие люди, - сказал Освальд, как обычно после пережитых волнений растрепанный и бледный. Он лежал на кровати, без интереса просматривая папку с документами; рядом, на больничной тумбочке, лежала еще стопка - и несколько телефонов. Дневные дела или ночные дела? Скорее всего, вперемешку.  
Он всегда легко переключался между защитой и разрушением того, что должен защищать.  
\- В букете спрятан пистолет? - спросил Освальд, закрывая папку.  
Эд покачал головой.  
\- Банка с кислотой? - предположил Освальд.  
Эд открыл шкаф и достал оттуда пластиковую бутылку. Молча вынул нож (Освальд не шелохнулся), срезал горловину. Налил воды - и пристроил в нее букет.  
Поставил на тумбочку, поверх документов, бумажный пакет с фруктами.  
\- Внутри бомба, - усмехнулся Освальд. Он был спокоен и равнодушен, как свежевыпотрошенный труп.  
Эд сел на край его кровати и вытащил документы из-под пакета. Раскрыл папку, раскидал документы на три стопки - прямо поверх одеяла. Освальд молча смотрел. Эд взял следующую папку. Поднял взгляд:  
\- У тебя ужасная охрана.  
\- Ну, раз ты так говоришь, - отозвался Освальд.  
\- Позволь, я этим займусь, - сказал Эд.  
Освальд пожал плечами, криво улыбаясь.  
Потом, помолчав, ответил:  
\- Не представляешь, как хочется тебя убить, Эд. Одна проблема - это убьет и меня.  
\- Не поверишь, - соглашаясь, кивнул Эд. - Та же проблема.


End file.
